BeatifuL Love
by Cereziita
Summary: sasuke vuelve con su nuevo equipo a konoha...se da cuenta que sakura se ha puesto mejor y trata de ganarla a toda costa aunque tiene competencia ya que es la flor mas bella de konoha podra conquistarla de nuevo y hacer que lo ame de nuevo? o sai ganara..
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno se había convertido en la mas bella flor de konoha…era realmente hermosa tenia su larga cabellera rosa hasta media espalda sus ojos jade y unas curvas que hacìan que todo konoha la voltearan a ver , pretendientes le sobraban pero ella solo tenia ojos para alguien…desde hacia ya un mes masomenos se estaba enamorando de sai su nuevo compañero de equipo , no se lo habia dicho a nadie pero así era…

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí se encontraba un guapo chico de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color…se encontraba con su equipo, ya después de haber matado a orochimaru y enterarse que itachi estaba muerto y de decidir unirse a akatsuki estaba en una nueva misión de atrapar al de las 8 colas…

En konoha…al equipo 7 se le asigno una nueva misión, encontrar al de las 8 colas antes que akatsuki lo hiciera lo cual era difícil pero no imposible así que ya sabían masomenos la posición del de las 8 colas solo tenían que llegar primero pero había alguien que pensaba lo mismo aunque no sabía que tambien iba a ir un equipo de konoha pero todo es posible no?

Y asi se preparo para salir de konoha hacia su nueva misión (ya no usa el vestuario del shippuden) ahora usa uno mucho mas sexy jaja que por supuesto hacia resaltar sus curvas bien formadas consistia en unas licras negras a medio muslo que hacian notar su buen trasero(se que suena vulgar pero así era) tenia unas pompas envidiables con su porta-shuriken y una ombliguera roja pegada que resaltaba su aumentado busto y su cintura de avispa wow si que tenia un cuerpo envidiable además de una hermosa carita que hacia babear a todos los chicos de konoha… estaba emocionada porque iba a estar con sai, refiriendose a sasuke bueno aun lo quería pero no estaba segura de amarlo, habia sufrido demasiado por el y el nunca volvería a konoha y menos por ella, estaba en sus pensamientos cuando un grito la desperto

SAKURA!!

Ya se imaginaba quien era... naruto ash! Como era fastidioso pero ya era tarde tenian que irse y aun no estaba lista ya se habia bañado puesto crema perfumado y vestido solo le faltaba peinarse, se cepillo el pelo, reviso su mochila…no faltaba nada y salio corriendo para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de sai y la cara de wow de naruto

-y bien nos vamos?pregunto sakura

-si!! Contesto naruto

Sai solo sonrio como acostumbra

Y así partieron de konoha a su destino

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…un chico y su equipo partian de un pequeño pueblo en busca del de las 8 colas

-sasuke-kun eres tan lindo…dijo una chica cuatro ojos del Equipo

-hmp fue todo lo que el contesto

-espero y lleguemos pronto dijo un chico albino del Equipo

Otro chico solo caminaba callado

Esta a 3 dias de aquí dijo sasuke

Mientras tanto naruto iba caminando con kakashi sensei adelante

Y sakura y sai iban atrás de ellos sin hablar solo mirandose el uno al otro

Y asi fue hasta que…

-percibo el chakra de alguien sasukito…dijo la cuatro ojos

Se ocultaron esperando ver a alguien por el camino…hasta que ahí los vieron

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido de ver a sus ex compañeros de equipo…naruto seguia casi igual pero cuando dirigio su mirada a su ex compañera noto algo…estaba hermosa, demasiado, aunque también noto las miradas que se echaban ella y el tipo que caminaba al lado de ella…no supo porque pero algo dentro de el se encendio algo tal vez llamado…celos lago que no paso desapercibido por karin quien sintio lo mismo pero tenia que admitir que la chica estaba muy guapa…

Naruto ni sakura ni sai notaron la presencia de sasuke y su equipo, kakashi si lo noto pero no dijo nada…seria interesante lo que pasara después asi era el … y asi siguieron caminando sin notar que eran seguidos…llegaron a un lugar de descanso al lado de un rio donde kakashi se sento a leer su libro icha-icha paradise naruto a entrenar y sakura se fue a caminar e inspeccionar la zona , sai se ofrecio a acompañarla a lo que sakura accedio…iban caminando sin saber que eran observados por unos ojos bastante celosos

-wow esa chica esta muy buena no creen? Pregunto suigetsu

-ash! Pues tiene una frente muy grande dijo la 4 ojos

-pues no es lo único que tiene muuuy grande y bien formado dijo el albino

Lo que hizo que sasuke lo volteara a ver con mirada asesina

-lastima que tiene novio dijo señalando a sai quien se veía muy feliz con sakura

-sai…yo, llevo tiempo sintiendo algo por ti la verdad creo que me gustas dijo la pelirrosa

-bueno pues la verdad no se mucho de sentimientos pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón palpita muy rapido, debo interpretarlo como lo mismo que tu?

-sakura se sonrojo demasiado (estilo hinata) pues yo creo que si sai…

A lo qe sai repondio atrapando a sakura entre el y un árbol

No habian notado que sasuke los miraba rojo del coraje y los celos tenia ganas de bajar a sai y reclamar a sakura como suya, pero sabia que no podia , no tenia derecho aunque ganas no le faltaban

Mientras tanto sakura estaba en shock por el contacto tan cercano con sai sin que ella pudiera decir nada sai la beso de una manera tímida al principio pero salvaje después

Sasuke solo podia mirar indignado como quisiera el estar el en el lugar de sai pero se enojo mas al ver lo que sai hizo después

Con besos apasionados y lentos abandono los labios de la chica para bajar a su cuello

Arrancandole un suspiro a sakura que se dejo llevar no sabiendo que tenian espectadores que miraban con lujo de detalle

De repente algo los interrumpio…un chico rubio hiperactivo gritando a todo pulmon SAKURA-CHAN!! TEME!!

Lo cual sasuke agradecio profundamente…sakura se separo de sai muy sonrojada lo cual le daba un toque muy encantador lo cual no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los espectadores incluidos sasuke y sai sasuke solo deseaba que sakura se pusiera igual el dia que el la besara…porque lo iba a hacer no?

Sai solo la miraba acomodarse el pelo y recobrar la postura el hizo lo mismo y sin decir nada se alejaron de ahí hasta llegar con naruto

-TEME!! A donde te llevaste a mi sakura-chan??

-naruto solo estabamos caminando dijo la pelirosa

Sai solo sonrio

Asi siguieron caminando sin decir nada y aun siendo seguidos por sasuke y su equipo que no entendia el porque seguian a el equipo de konoha pero preferian no cuestionar a sasuke…quien solo seguia atentamente los moviemientos de sakura que aun no se daba cuenta de nada, solo kakashi se habia percatado percatado de que aun los seguian eso ya no le estaba gustando..de la nada se detuvo y giro su cara lo cual extraño a sus 3 compañeros

-SALGAN dijo el peligris…esto dejo en shock a todos los presentes tanto al equipo de sasuke como al suyo, peor sin mas se hizo presente sasuke, seguido por su desconcertado Equipo

-TEMEEEE!! Grito naruto aunque sasuke solo miraba a alguien en específico con una mirada que decia claramente te matare…asi miraba a sai quien solo sonrio lo cual enfurecio mas a sasuke

Sakura estaba desconcertada habia buscado a sasuke durante mas de 4 años sin resultado alguno y ahora el los estaba siguiendo a ellos que pasa con este mundo fue lo primero que vino a su mente…

De repente sasuke dirigio su fria mirada a la bella mirada de ella

Sus ojos se cruzaron...sakura le sostuvo la mirada a sasuke lo cual lo sorprendio

Ella ya no era el estorbo que era antes…eso se notaba a ella le costo trabajo no aventarse sobre el y abrazarlo pero no.No lo iba a hacer tenia que ser fuerte y demostrarle que ya no moria por el

-que te trae por acá sasuke? Pregunto el peligris

-hmp dijo el azabache

Seguro vas tras el 8 colas dijo sakura…no crei que llegaras a tanto sasuke mira que unirte a akatsuki…

-tu quien te crees para decirle eso a mi sasukito dijo la 4 ojos…frentesota

-le digo lo que yo quiero 4 ojos…contesto la pelirrosa

Lo cual dejo callada a la 4 ojos que se puso roja del coraje sasuke no podia dejar de ver con asombro a sakura mira que habia crecido en todos los aspectos…eso le gustaba pero tambien le gustaba la sakura indefensa que tenia que estar protegiendo

-TEMEEE!! Deja a los akatsuki y ven con nosotros a la aldea haremos como si nada hubiera pasado

-hmp dijo sasuke

Todos miraron con un tic a naruto que solo miraba a sasuke esperando su respuesta…lo mismo hacia el equipo de sasuke que lo seguirian a donde fuera

-SI ESTA BIEN dijo sasuke sorprendiendo a todos en especial a cierta pelirrosa

-SIIII!! Te lo prometi sakura-chan y lo cumplii tarde pero lo hize dijo el rubio

Sasuke solo miro a sakura con mirada pícara lo cual hizo que sakura se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza, mientras que sai solo miraba la escena y en el momento abrazo a sakura enfrente de sasuke lo cual hizo que este solo cerrara los ojos y contara hasta 10…karin por su lado …

-sasukito!! Al fin podremos restaurar tu clan y formar una familia!!

-hmp no. Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de comenzar a caminar tirando las capas de akatsuki que traian el y su equipo

-bueno como ya no persiguen al de las 8 colas no hay porque seguir…dijo el peligris

-volvamos a casa!! Dijo nartuo a lo que todos asintieron

-sasuke, sabes que cuando llegues tendras que explicarle a la hokague dijo kakashi

-si lo se dijo cortante sasuke

Sakura caminaba en silencio, solo pensando que seguro apartir de ahora su vida cambiaria y no sabia si para bien o para mal hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-hola pareces muy seria dijo un chico albino

-Oh lo siento venia pensando muchas cosas pero no soy asi dijo con una sonrisa sakura

-aa muy bien eso me alegra sabes eres muy bella y espero conocerte mejor ahora que estaremos en la misma aldea sakura..si a tu novio no le molesta

-novio? Te refieres a sai? (se sonrojo) bueno no puedo decir que es mi novio…no me lo ha pedido formalmente jajaja

-Oh eso es malo…bueno no debes permitir que un muchacho no te tome en serio especialmente si eres tan bella

Sasuke que caminaba unos pasos atrás escuchaba atentamente las palabras…almenos sabia que sai no tenia nada que ver con SU sakura porque sakura seria suya y de nadie mas

Como no habian ido muy lejos de la aldea solo tardaron unas horas en volver y mientras sasuke y su equipo iban donde tsunade…

-bueno chicos me voy necesito dormir…mucho gusto suigetsu..dijo sakura

-igual digo bella señorita dijo el albino

-sakura te acompaño a casa dijo sai

Lo cual hizo que sasuke lo volteara a ver con mirada asesina

-Aamm no graciaz sai no es necesario en verdad dijo sakura

Esta bien feita linda te qiero y se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla lo cual la hizo sonrojarse…sasuke solo miro enojado mientras se encaminada con tsunade

Llego la noche..sakura se preparaba para dormir dormia con un una licra blanca a media pompa y una blusita muy comoda y fresca no dejaba de pensar en quien habia visto hoy no podia creer que sasuke estuviera de vuelta pero algo dentro de ella le pedia que se mantuviera alejada de el pero por otro lado algo tambien le decia que aun lo amaba y que podria tener una oportunidad aunque…en todo el camino no le dirijo ni una palabra pero bueno ademas de eso la seguia viendo seguro como un estorbo…aunque ella no lo era mas tan estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien tocaba a su puerta

-quien es? Pregunto la pelirrosa viendo la hora…11 pm

-frentudaaaa contestaron por lo que supo de inmediato quien era

-cerdaaaa dijo abriendo la puerta

-ya sabes quien volvio? Pregunto ino

Siii sasuke ya lo se… dijo con una sonrisa triste la verdad es que no queria hablar de eso, ino lo supo por lo que cambio el tema y asi siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde e ino decidio irse a casa.

Sakura no se habia percatado que alguien la observaba oculto entre las plantas

Si que esta hermosa- penso un chico de cabellos azabaches quien inmediantamente se regaño a si mismo por pensar eso

-seras mia sakura quieras o no… fue lo qe murmullo antes de desparecer

una joven kunoichi se paseaba muy relajada por la aldea de konoha con sus dos compañeros de equipo

-vaya... tengo hambre chicos vamos a comer ramen! grito euforico el rubio

-naruto tu siempre piensas en ramen...dijo la pelirosa cn un tik estilo anime

sai les dedico una de sus sonrisas

tan iban en sus pensamientos que no se percataron que sasuke caminaba hacie ellos con su nuevo equipo una chica de lentes miraba de reojo a una chica pelirosa cn algo de...envidia la parecer se percataba muy bien de la atraccion que senti su compañero y lider de equipo sasuke por esa chiquilla pelirosa

-teme!! grito naruto al punto de casi dejar sordos a todos los presentes

-hmp dijo sasuke mientras miraba lo linda que se veia sakura con esos pantalones cortos y ajustados y esa blusita que dejaba ver su marcada cintura y plano abdomen ademas de sus grandes...

-teme vamos a comer ramen vienen? pergunto naruto sacando a sasuke de sus pensamientos

sakura quien noto las miradas de sasuke se sonrojo un poco algo que no paso desapercibido ni por sasuke ni por sai quien abrazo a sakura por la cintura y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de esta...sasuke solo miraba pasivo pero por dentro estaba que lo queria matar..no solo estaba ocupando su lugar en el equipo 7 sino tambien ahora comenzaba a hacerlo en el corazon de SU sakura... pero no , no iba a permitir un uchiha nunca pierde lo que le pertenece.

- y bien van a venir o que? pregunto un rubio ya algo estresado por el hambre

-si naruto-kun ya vamos!! dijo sakura soltandose sai y corriendo en direccion a su mejor amigo...mientras sasuke le echaba una mirada mortal a sai y este se limito a sonreir falsamente como lo hacia con quienes no le agradaban

ya en el puesto de ramen todos miraban asombrados como naruto iba con su quinto plato de ramen

ese chico siempre come asi? pregunto un chico albino que miraba la escena con algo de asco...

-si, naruto-kun siempre come asi jaja dijo una pelirosa algo nerviosa

sasuke miraba directo a los ojos a sakura quien instibamente giraba la cabeza a otro lado...

-sakura...quisiera hablar contigo en privado dijo sai con una sonrisa tomando a sakura de un brazo con delicadesa y llevandola fuera del local mientras eran seguidos por los recelosos ojos de sasuke

q-que pasa sai?dijo una muy sonrojada sakura

quieres empezar a salir conmigo? pregunto un sonriente sai

la verdad esque no se muy bien como expresar sentimientos pero me gustara aprender a hacerlo a tu lado sakura...no se como llamar a esto que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo...mi corazon palpita muy rapido y siento unas enormes ganas de besarte...creo que te quiero y mucho dijo el chico algo sonrojado

sakura solo escuchaba perpleja las palabras de sai...era muy guapo y ademas ella tambien comenzaba asentir eso por el...ademas ella queria olvidar a sasuke

s-sai... creo que si...

si sai quiero salir contigo dijo mostrando una sonrisa y una carita tan sonrojada que le probocaba besarla en ese mismo momento

bien dijo sai

tomados de la mano entraron al local mientras se sentian observados por todos...hasta naruto dejo de comer ramen cuando vio a su sakura-chan entrar tomada de la mano del teme de sai

sai!! que haces tomando la mano de sakura-chan pregunto un furioso naruto

sakura solo se sonrojo aun mas

pues resulata tarado que sakura es oficialmente mi novia..dijo sai haciendo que naruto se fuera para atras y que a sasuke le diera un tik(estilo anime)

vaya..vaya asi que la chica fea se consiguio al chico lindo dijo karin haciendo una mueca de envidia...


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura estaba pensando en lo mucho que le estaba gustando sai…aunque viendolo bien se paresia mucho a sasuke aunque el era mas dulce y tierno con ella

Sakura estaba pensando en lo mucho que le estaba gustando sai…aunque viendolo bien se paresia mucho a sasuke aunque el era mas dulce y tierno con ella

Iba caminando por la calle cuando de reojo vio una encantadora pelirosa de ojos jade que caminaba sin un rumbo aparente….

-sakura! Grito un chico de pelo azabache

Esta se giro quedando frente a frente aunque a unos metros de el…

-hmp- sasuke que quieres? Pregunto algo molesta por la interrupción a sus pensamientos

Sasuke se giro un poco para que sakura no puediera percibir su leve sonrojo

-a donde vas? Pregunto este

-a ver a mi sai…dijo esta con la intencion de seguirse de largo. Pero algo la detuvo…unos fuertes brazos aferrados a sus hombros

-necesito hablar contigo ahora sakura dijo este mas que pidiendo…exigiendo

-sakura trago saliva ya que esos ojos matarian a cualquiera

-e..esta bien sasuke-kun… que pasa?

-hmp-se limito a decir mientras clavaba su mirada mas en la bella chica que tenia enfrente…de repente noto lo sexy que se veia sakura ese dia…llevaba unos shorts negros que dejaban poco a la imaginación y que le quedaban justos a su perfecta figura…wow que piernas iba subiendo la mirada cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-UCHIHA!! Apurate que debo ver a mi sai en poco tiempo que es lo que quieres hablar?

Rayos porque las mujeres son tan complicadas…el volvia por ella y ella estaba saliendo con su reemplazo…eso no lo iba a permitir

Porque nadie se negaba ante un uchiha y menos si este es sasuke….

Sakura ya algo exasperada decidio irse ya que sasuke no emitia ni el mas minimo sonido

-sakura, yo…

-SASUKITO!! Se escucho a lo lejos… una chica cuatro ojos iba corriendo en direccion a los chicos

-osh! Sasuke …me voy luego hablamos…

-hmp dijo este que a la vez asentia con la cabeza

Rayos porque tenia que llegar en ese momento la puta de karin…y arruinarlo todo estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una chica se le aventaba al cuello

-sasukito… porque no salimos esta noche?

-hmp… no, ya te dije que no me interesa salir contigo karin

-p..pero sasuke… naruto nos ha invitado a una fiesta..bueno no es una fiesta oficial pero todos van a reunirse en bar esta noche…deberiamos ir hasta el idiota de suigetsu ira!

Iran absolutamente todos? pregunto sasuke algo pensativo

-hai! Dijo la cuatro ojos

Perfecto esta es mi oportunidad para quitarle mi sakura al imbecil de sai!

-hmp… esta bien karin ire…

-SII!! Muy bien me pon…

-pero no contigo…solo ire para distraerme un poco

A karin le da un tic(estilo anime)

POR LA NOCHE…

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban sentados en un famoso bar de konoha


	3. Chapter 3

Jaja no me odien

Jaja no me odien!! Aquí esta el sig capitulo espero y les gusteee

Lamento que e otrro estuviera tan corto pero esque cuando lo escribi se vei largo…

Como sea aqui esta el capitulo 3

Conste que lo lo estoy actulizando rapido ehehe aaa y espero reviews!

Los amooo gracias por su apoyo

POR LA NOCHE….

Unos chicos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los que faltaban…entre ellos el mas ansioso era sasuke…que solo esperaba ver entrar por la puerta una mancha rosada para admirar su belleza…

Karin estaba observando a sasuke…se le notaba la ansiedad..ni siquiera habia notado lo bella que estaba(según ella, porque esta horrible) llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado a su figura sin forma aunque dejaba mucho ver esas piernas que tenian algo de forma…

Todos dirijieron su mirada a cierta pelirosa que entraba wow..si que se veia depampante..llevaba un vestido negro perfectamente ajustado a su bella figura de reloj de arena bien definida toda ella como siempre, mostrando sus perfectas piernas ya que el vestido le llegaba a medio muslo(pero no vulgarmente) al contrario la hacia lucier demasiado sexy pero tambien con clase ademas llevaba su bello pelo suelto y algo risado…algo de sombraje la hacia lucir mas bella su tes blanca como la nieve pero que daban ganas de morderla…toda ella era perfecta, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos jade y sus gruesos labios…tan mordibles y deseables…asi es pero tampoco pudo dejar de notar que llegaba agarrada de la mano del teme de sai.

-hola!! Dijo muy entusiamada la pelirosa a todos los presentes quienes respondieron el saludo a ecepcion de cierta 4 ojos y sasuke uchiha quienes miraban recelosos…ya sabran porque respectivamente

La musica comenzo a sonar muy fuerte en el lugar insitandolos a todos a levantarse y bailar hasta caer rendidos…

Los unicos que no lo hacian eran sasuke y karin…sakura bailaba tan sexy…bueno con ese cuerpo aunque bailara como estupida lusiria sexy sus grandes…

-sasukito bailemos!!dijo karin arrastrando a sasuke hasta la pista de baile…

-hmp- no quiero bailar…aunque karin noto que la presencia del uchiha no paso desapercibida por las chicas del bar…ya que en efecto el uchiha era muy guapo…karin se enredo en el brazo de sasuke para alejar a las chicas… aunque estas solo la miraron con lastima puesto que sasuke se separo de ella al instante…

Habian pasado ya varias horas cada quien en lo suyo..ino con shikamaru, naruto en un rincón con hinata…y lo peor de todo…sakura con sai

SAKURA

Estaba ya bastante tomada..cosa que no le agradaba a su actual y reciente novio sai.

-sakura no bebas mas…dijo este

-callate que yo tomo lo que quiera!! Dijo esta algo exaltada

-amor lo digo por tu bien dijo este con algo de preocupación…

-esta bien amor perdoname…esque creo que ya me pase un poco..dijo algo sonrojada por la pena y el acohol …

-esta bien pequeña no te preocupes..dijo mientras la tomaba con una mano por la cintura y con la otra por la nuca acercandola a el…

Asi se unieron en un beso sumamente apasionado y mas profundo…asi hasta que ambos chicos se descontrolaron y sai abandono sus labios para pasar a su cuello…

Con pequeños besos recorrio todo su cuello..hasta llegar al comienzo de sus perfectos pechos…

Sakura solo pudo gemir ante el contacto con sai…

Este se éxito y comenzo a apretar una nalga de la chica con su mano…

-SAKURA-CHAN!! Donde estas? pregunto naruto

Sacando a los chicos de sus perversos pensamientos…sakura estaba demasiado sonrojada y sai solo un poco pero eso si... su cuerpo pedia a gritos el de sakura cada vez lo exitaba mas su perfecta silueta…

Ambos se besaron por ultima vez antes de salir de su rincón ya con una postura diferente…

-perdona naruto-kun esque sai y yo estábamos hablando…

-mas te vale no hacerle nada a sakura-chan teme!! Grito naruto

Sai se limito a sonreir….

Bueno me voy mañana trabajo y ya son las 3 de la mañana dijo sakura algo ruborizada al notar la mirada de cierto pelinegro clavada en ella…

-te acompaño nena…gracias sai pero no creo que sea necesario…

-si que lo es no te dejare ir sola te pueden robar

-oye no soy una niña!! Me cuido sola…

-no me importa te acompaño y punto…dijo sai

Esta bien..vamos

Asi se despidieron de todos pasando por sasuke y karin que solo asintieron… y asi siguieron su camino a casa de sakura…

-naruto

-que pasa teme? Dijo este

Sakura aun vive con sus padres?

Teme no seas tonto hace mucho que sakura-chan vive sola! Desde que paso el examen chounin…

-hmp se limito a contestar

-donde es?

-donde es que teme?pregunto el rubio algo confundido…

-si seras idiota naruto…pues el piso de sakura…

-humm para que quieres saber ehehe?pregunto este

-es algo que no te incumbe. Me vas a decir?

-osh! Si teme me queda de paso…asi que si me acompañas te indico donde es..

-hmp- esta bien dijo este

-pero primero a llevar a hinata a su casa… y asi fueron el, sasuke , hinata y karin a llevar a la hiuuga…

Después de eso sasuke le pidio a naruto llevar a karin a la casa de esta…el rubio accedio asi que karin se fue de mala gana con el

Mientras tanto….

Sasuke estaba parado fuera de la casa de la pelirosa…esperando el momento indicado para cumplir sus planes….

**CONTINUARA…**

**No me odien!!**

**El CAPITULO LO PUBLICO MAÑANA MISMO para que lo lean!!**

**Estara buenísimo lo juroooo espero y lo lean juro que estara listo mañana en la tardesita!!1 por cierto gracias por leer el seguimiento de esta historia que sara probablemente larga y muy buena!**

**No olviden los reviews espero y les gusten!!**

**Los amooooo **

**Adios!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo prometido es deuda

**Lo prometido es deuda..aqui esta el cuarto capitulo .. y en la fecha prometida…gracias por leer el capitulo anterior!**

**Y si …ayer me llego un review que deia que actualizo rapido…no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente!**

**Gracias por ese review tan lindo y por todos!! Asi seguire!! Escribiendo y actualizando rapido si asi lo quieren… si no ps haganmelo saber en un review!**

**Los amooo y sin mas… aquí esta el sig capitulo**

**--**

Sasuke estaba parado a fuera de la casa de la pelirosa esperando el momento indicado para cumplir su plan….

Sakura es encontraba poniendose la pijama …la cual ya mencione en que consiste.

No se percato que Sasuke estaba parado en el marco de la ventana observandola….era perfecta( no vio mas de lo necesario.)

Sakura se percato de una presencia y se giro pero no vio a nadie…asi que ignoro ese sentimiento y continuo en lo suyo…recogiendo su pelo en una coleta alta que dejaba expuesto su delicado y deseable cuello,tan estaba ida que no se percato que Sasuke estaba parado justo detrás de ella hasta que…sintio su aliento en su cuello.

Wow su olor era embriagante…olia como su nombre lo decia, a cereza .

Demonios, si que deseaba devorarla en el instante…Sakura permanecio en shock..por el contacto, Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella rosandole el cuello con los labios frios…tanto que su piel se erizo…

-S..sa..sakue-kun que haces aquí?- pregunto muy confundida la chica…

-hmp-te deceo sakura…te hare mia hoy- dijo muy seguro Sasuke

-PERO QUIEN TE CREES?? Tu no me haras nada sasuke… porque yo no soy tuya

ademas tengo novio lo recuerdas?!-dijo exaltada la chica.

-Hmp- dijo este mientras se apretaba mas contra el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente…definitivamente no la dejaria ir esa noche ni ninguna otra porque Sakura seria suya ese día y a partir de ahí siempre...

Giro bruscamente a sakura para tenerla de frente…sin mas, la beso apasionadamente, sakura se nego al principio pero después no se resistio y le permitio el acceso con la lengua a Sasuke…ella era tan acogedora… su cabidad era calida y deliciosa…

Siguieron besandose asi de intenso hasta que les falto el aire…

-Sa..sasuke dejame porfavor y..yo no puedo hacerle eso a sai-dijo nerviosa Sakura

-hm .no sakura tu eres mia a partir de ahora…te deseo y te tendre-dijo muy seguro el Uchiha.

Sakura intento protestar pero no pudo ya que Sasuke la besaba mas rudamente que antes…de repente dejo sus labios para pasar a su delicioso cuello…Sakura gimio del placer que el moreno le estaba dando con su toque…de repente algo la puso nerviosa…sintio una dura ereccion frotarse contra su vientre…

Sasuke descendia hasta sus senos redondos y perfectos…la deseaba a morir, Sakura estaba exitada tanto como el, eso hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa arrogante.

Siguió acariciando sus senos por encima de la pijama noto que Sakura no tenia sosten…eso lo facilitaria todo, noto sus pezones erectos debajo de la blusita y sus constantes gemidos lo exitaron hasta la locura…

Con su mano sobrante apreto sus nalgas…Sakura se notaba tensa pero no presto mucha atención…su erección comenzaba a doler.. paso su mano debajo de la licra de Sakura que se puso mas tensa aun…

-tranquila…te gustara…relajate sakura-dijo este

-hai- dijo esta mientras intentaba relajarse.

Sasuke siguió con su tarea en los senos de Sakura mientras que con su otra mano se aventuraba en su intimidad ..sonrio al notarla humeda… aventurò un dedo en su interior, esto le saco un gran gemido a Sakura que lo éxito mas aun.

-sakura mira lo que me haces…no resisto mas…pequeña-dijo con un tono muy sexy y a la vez desesperado…

Aventuro ahora otro dedo..con 2 dedos dentro de ella comenzò a mover en un afuera, adentro. Asi cada vez mas rápido y notando que la humedad aumentaba…también los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación

-di mi nombre Sakura-dijo este que estaba demasiado exitado

-oOoOo dios- dijo esta

-dilo- dijo Sasuke entre gemidos.

-Sasukeke-kun!!- grito una y otra vez sakura con un tono aun mas sexy y urgente

.

Aumentando la exitacion y la ereccion de Sasuke…dios que no sabia cuanto mas iba a aguantar, le arranco la blusa, las licras y las bragas…la miro por un momento, era perfecta y se veia tan bella sonrojada… se despojo de su ropa tambièn y vio la cara de miedo que puso sakura cuando noto su enorme miembro erecto…

La sento en la cama y se incó, le separo las piernas sin darle tiempo de nada y comenzo a besar y succionar su intimadad… hasta hacerla gemir al máximo

-SASUKE-KUN!! –grito sakura la borde de un orgasmo

Asi duro un rato hasta que no aguanto la acomodo en la cama y se vio sonreir cuando la noto muy muy húmeda y lista para el…sin mas comenzo a entrar en ella lentamente y percatandose de algo que no imagino… Sakura era VIRGEN no lo creia….dios, era tan estrecha, la miro a los ojos y desifro una mirada de miedo…pero deseo y pasión tambièn la miro como pidiendo autorización…Sakura solo asintio mientras sentia un dolor terrible, al contrario Sasuke se sentia en el cielo…

Sakura derramo unas lagrimas que fueron absorbidas por los besos que sasuke le plantaba en las mejillas para tratar de calmarla…espero a que se acostumbrara a el y cuando la noto mas relajada comenzo a embestirla, esta comenzo a gemir del placer.

Sasuke tambien comenzo a gemir del placer que la estreches de Sakura le brindaba dios, se sentia tocar el cielo y no solo eso…entrar para no salir de ahí nunca.

Las embestidas se hicieron mas rudas y placenteras para ambos asi hasta que Sasuke noto como Sakura estaba llegado al orgasmo gimiendo y casi gritando su nombre…lo que lo éxito mas y mas siguió embistiendo unas cuantas veces hasta que el llego al cielo y mas allá …se quedaron así un poco mas mientras el se derramaba en ella

Sasuke salio de ella lentamente notando el rastro de sangre que estaba por el muslo interno de Sakura…sonrio para si mismo ya que el habia sido el primero para Sakura que ya habia caido dormida…

Él habia tenido sexo varias veces, pero realmente era por calentura y no habia sentido nada comparado con lo de esa noche…porque con Sakura no solo tuvo el mejor orgasmo multiple de su vida sino que tambien habia hecho el amor, y se encargaria que nadie mas lo hiciera…porque Sakura es suya y no de Sai ni de nadie mas…y mataria a cualquiera que la tocara o besara como el lo acababa de hacer…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Abria los ojos con pesades…se sentia cansada y le dolia la entrepierna pero se impresiono al no sentirse sola en la cama…alguien la estaba abrazando de una manera protectora y a la vez se sentia observada, levanto la vista y se topo con los ojos azabaches de Sasuke que tenian una mirada muy tierna…no pudo evitar sonreir al verlo asi.

No se habia percatado de su desnudes ante Sasuke…algo dentro de ella se encendio, tal vez lo amaba mas de lo que ella creia… y muy en el fondo estaba feliz de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior aunque sabia que no estaba bien puesto que ella salia con Sai no con Sasuke y que seguro el solo se habia aprovechado de ella y solo habia sido sexo de una noche para el.

-sasuke que haces aquí?-pregunto algo exaltada sakura después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Estar contigo tonta-dijo este con algo de diversión en la mirada

-Eres un aprovechado maldito Sasuke!!-vete de mi casa!-dijo sakura indignada

-Sabes que te gusto hacer el amor conmigo Sa-ku-ra diciendo su nombrelo mas lento posible…

-tu entraste por mi ventana anoche y…y y-yo no pude hacer nada-dijo tartamudeando

-Pues tu estabas muy cooperativa Sa-ku-ra –dijo este muy arrogante lo cual enfurecio a la pelirosa

-hay sabes que?...largate de mi casa y no vuelvas!!-dijo Sakura furiosa por la actitud de Sasuke.

-Hmp no-dijo muy serio este.

-Sasuke si no te largas….ya veras-dijo una muy furiosa Sakura

-Sakura…no te dejare asi como asi… que lo de anoche no te importa?-pregunto sasuke viendo a los ojos a sakura

De la nada la tomo la beso de nuevo sin importarle su desnudes…si por el fuera la tomaria en ese momento de nuevo…el beso fue largo y apasionado por alguna razon Sakura no se nego.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Sasuke pronuncio unas palabras…

-Sakurame voy porque tengo que ver a Tsnade pero esto no se quedara asi, yo fui el primero en tu vida y ahora el unico…tu eres mia Sakura asi que olvidate de Sai y prepara tus cosas porque hoy en la noche vendre por ti, a partir de ahora viviras en la residencia Uchiha conmigo-dijo este muy serio y seguro

-¿Qué?! Estas loco Sasuke yo no me muevo de mi casa ademas yo quiero a Sai y no lo dejare solo porque tu lo dices…ademas lo de anoche fue un error y no pasara no estoy a tu disposición como para que vengas asi de la nada a querer cambiar mi vida asi que olvidalo!!-dijo gritando la kunoichi

-Eso lo veremos, vendre por ti en la noche y espero que todo lo tengas listo Sakura-dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse y salir por la ventana rumbo a Tsunade.

Sakura no lo creia…Sasuke exigiendole que se fuera con el pero que se creia ese para aparecer de la nada y tomarla y ademas exigirle semejante cosa! Si que es un pesado penso mientras se metia en la ducha…

POR LA TARDE…

Se encontraban Naruto, Sai , Kiba y shikamaru sentados y cansados después de entrenar, de la nada aparecio Sasuke haciendo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo y sentandose al lado de Naruto …

-Oye , Sai Que se siente salir con la chica mas sexy de toda Konoha?-pregunto entusiasmado Kiba

-Pues Sakura es la chica mas dulce y hermosa del mundo en verdad me siento especial de que me dijera que me quiere…-dijo Sai mientras miraba la cara de Sasuke tan solo de pensar en eso.

Maldito Sai…si supieras que ayer le hice el amo seguro se te caen los pantalones…

Asi siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche y cada uno tomo su rumbo.

POR LA NOCHE….

**Hola!!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews en verdad me han levantado el animo para seguir escrbiendo por favor mandenme mas para que escriba el sig capitulo espero y les haya gustado este capitulo…me esforze aunque salio algo corto, pero bueno si asi lo quieren escribire otro, porfavor sigan dejando esos hermosos reviews! Si los leo en la noche espero agregar el sig capitulo mañana. Recuerden que es mi primer historia asi que soy inexperta en eso del lemon jaja pero espero su aprobación y apoyo!!**

**No olviden los reviews! Los amooooo**


	5. Chapter 5

wOow gracias por todos los hermosos reviews

**wOow gracias por todos los hermosos reviews!! Me animan no saben cuanto dejen mas porfavor!! Aquí esta el sig.cap espero y sea de su agrado…los amoooo**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POR LA NOCHE…

Sasuke llego a casa de Sakura esperando que esta ya estuviera lista aunque algo dentro de el sabia que no iba a ser asi…

Entro sigilosamente por la ventana de la sala…el departamento era amplio y acogedor pero algo faltaba, o mas bien alguien, Sakura no se encontraba por lo que parecia… ya que no percibia su chakra y todo estaba apagado , pero todo olia a Sakura , a su Sakura.

Espero por un rato a que la pelirosa apareciera por la puerta o ventata, por donde fuera pero que apareciera…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura se encontraba caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo, iba pensando que hacer con su vida, después de lo que paso con Sasuke no podria ni ver a Sai a la cara, eso le dolia porque en el fondo queria a Sai , y mucho, no soportaria perderlo, y menos por Sasuke, el chico que la habia dejado dormida en una banca y que le habia roto el corazon de una manera mas que cruel.Pero que se creia ese tipo para aparecer de la nada y darle un giro de 360º a su vida! No, definitivamente no iba a dejar a Sai el chico que en verdad la amaba y quien la apoyaba por ese Uchiha, iba a hablar con el y dejarle las cosas bien claras, amaba a Sai y el a ella.

Iba en sus pensamientos cuando vio algo que la dejo helada…sin darse cuenta habia llegado a la parte mas horrible de konoha, donde se encuentran los borrachos y las prostitutas, un lugar al que contabas veces habia tenido que ir y ademas de dia no de noche, peor eso no fue lo que la dejo literalmente helada…

Sai estaba como si nada pasara con una puta sentada en las piernas y ademas besandola…algo dentro de Sakura se rompio por segunda dentro de ella, algo sintio que no se podia describir con palabras, sin quererlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla seguida de muchas mas que salieron de la nada. Y ahí estaba Sakura Haruno la chica mas bella de Konoha mirando a su novio casi cogiendose a un puta barata.

Sai se quedo en shock al ver a su hermosa novia viendolo borracho y ademas besandose con una chica que acababa de conocer hace 5 minutos y que se le habia aventado sin darle tiempo de nada…y ahí lo sintio, el no sabia de sentimientos pero algo dentro de el se partio en 2 al ver a su niña con los ojos abiertos de par en par con lagrimas que salian sin la mas minima vergüenza, no sabia que hacer, el no habia besado a esa chica, todo era un mal entendido pero , eso no es lo que parecia y el lo sabia.

Sin mas, Sakura miro directamente a los ojos de Sai con una mueca de dolor y triztesa en la cara, mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.

Sai no supo como reaccionar ante tal acto, avento a la chica que anteriormente estaba en sus piernas y trato de correr tras Sakura, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron, estaba tan borracho que no podia ni correr.

-SAKURA!!-fue lo unico que pudo gritar mientras la veia perderse entre la gente…la habia perdido, habia sido un idiota.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta girarse y se veia una silueta entrar por la puerta, pero se veia diferente, como si hubiera llorado todo el camino, tenia la mirada perdida, no supo como ni porque pero siguió su impulso de correr y tomarla en sus brazos al verla ahí llorando, tan frágil e indefensa….

-Sasuke-kun-fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar con un hilo de voz mientras se hundia en el pecho del chico y el llanto surcaba de nuevo sus mejillas…

El no supo que decir, simplemente queria que ella sientiera que el estaba ahí para ella y por ella, que no la iba a dejar otra vez, porque no lo soportaria, la amaba y queria que ella lo supiera, nisiquiera sabia que pasaba, pero no importaba, porque fuera lo que fuera el la iba a levantar para no dejarla caer otra vez, no soportaba verla asi de mal.

-Sakura, aquí estoy, no te dejare, dime que paso?-pregunto mientras le plantaba un dulce beso en la cabeza.

-Oh Sasuke-kun, me siento tan mal, pero no quiero hablar de eso solo quiero seguir asi, no me dejes tu tambien por favor-fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar mientras mas lagrimas salian y comenzaba a sollosar terriblemente, lo cual asusto a Sasuke quien no quizo insistir mas por el momento.

Asi siguieron por un tiempo , hasta que Sasuke sintio como Sakura se relajaba y la cargo hasta su cuarto , donde la acosto y cubrio con la manta y cuando iba a retirarse, sintio como alguien lo tomaba de la mano.

-Sasuke-kun , dijiste que no me ibas a dejar, quedate porfavor conmigo, no quiero quedarme sola-dijo con un hilo de voz y ojos de cachorro

-Si Sakura me quedare-fue lo unico que dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama abrazando a Sakura y viendola quedarse dormida como una niña pequeña con miedo del monstruo del armario, y asi la siguió hasta quedar dormida.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abria pesadamente los ojos que le dolian por el llanto de anoche, en un segundo esos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, haciendo que miles de lagrimas amenazaran con salir, pero algo lo impidio, se sintio protegida en unos reconfortantes brazos que la hacian sentir bien.

-Sasuke-kun-penso mientras lo veia ahí acorrucado junto a ella y aun dormido, rayos que queria quedarse asi para siempre, se sentia tan bien, pero algo la hizo sentir de nuevo esa punzada en el corazon a la ves que la imagen de Sai con esa puta sentada en las piernas.Nego con su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ella iba a salir adelante con o sin Sai aunque le doliera…

Se separo del chico con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño, una vez ahí se miro en el espejo, se notaba que habia llorado aunque la verdad esque eso le daba un toque muy tierno pues sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veia linda, aunque suene cruel decirlo.

Sin mas se cepillo los dientes y se metio a la ducha(claro que metio su ropa limpia al baño, no iba a salir en toalla donde Sasuke)…tal vez el agua tibia la calmara y la relajara…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se desperto muy lentamente y noto como algo faltaba en la cama, se exalto por un momento hasta que escucho el ruido de la regadera abierta, supo que la chica debia estar tomando un baño , y pensandolo bien a el no le caeria mal uno, pero esperaria a que Sakura saliera para irse, no la iba a dejar asi, en ese estado, y ahora que lo pensaba el aun no sabia porque habia llegado tan mal la noche anterior.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos… el sonido de la puerta lo alarmo un poco, no sabia si abrir puesto que no era su casa, pero el sonido de la puerta era muy insistente, y todo giro cuando escucho la voz de Sai tras la puerta…

-Sakura, se que estas ahí porfavor , abreme necesito explicarte lo de ayer, no fue lo que piensas , todo fue un mal entendido, amor porfavor no me dejes asi-dijo este.

Al no ir respuesta alguna volvio a insistir…

-Sakura porfavor yo te quiero amor, lo siento en verdad, yo…no quiero perderte-dijo de nuevo, en verdad se le escuchaba mal al chico.

Sasuke lo dudo un momento, pero su impulso le gano y corrio a abrir la puerta, le partiria la cara a ese imbecil por hacer llorar a Sakura.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Escucho el cerrojo de la puerta girarse y sintio un poco de esperanza al ver que esta se abria, dibujando una sonrisa que se borro al instante al ver que cierto Uchiha aparecia tras la puerta en vez de su hermosa Sakura.

-Tu que haces en la casa de mi novia, Uchiha?-pregunto este con cara de enojo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se asomo en los labios del mencionado.

-Hmp-Sakura no es mas tu novia Sai , dejala en paz, vine porque tengo la intencion de reclamarla como mia, mi esposa y tu no te vas a inerponer-dijo secamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Sai se quedo helado, el no podia decir nada, le habia fallado a Sakura terriblemente, no podia, Sakura estaba en su derecho pero…Tan pronto lo habia olvidado? Osea las cosas habian pasado apenas la noche anterior y ahí estaba Uchiha, reclamando a Sakura como suya.

-Tu no eres quien para decirme eso Uchiha, deja que me lo diga ella-dijo mientras trataba de localizar a Sakura con la mirada.

-Pues te lo digo por ella, no quiero que le hagas mas daño, de lo contrario te matare sai-fue lo unico que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a un Sai muy desconcertado y peor de lo que ya estaba.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Salia ya perfumada y vestida del baño pero aun con el cabello humedo, en su rostro se podia distinguir algo de triztesa, ella definitivamente no estaba hecha para el amor, primero se enamora de Sasuke, y como le corresponde este? Dejandola tirada en una banca, y luego de Sai quien la engaña con una puta barata… no definitivamente no estaba hecha para eso.

Estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que estaba siendo observada por Sasuke desde la sala.

-Sakura-dijo este muy serio para su gusto.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo algo soprendida.

-Ven conmigo, yo…yo…dijo dudando.

-Tu que Sasuke-kun?-pregunto entre dudosa y emocionada, tal vez esperando mas de lo que deberia.

-Yo…yo puedo darte lo que Sai no puede Sakura-dijo mientras se giraba para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Oh-dijo algo desilusionada Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun yo no puedo dejar asi como asi mi vida, tu te fuiste muchos años sabes? Y no creo que sea justo que vuelvas asi de la nada a querer disponer de mi vida como si yo estubiera a tu disposición sabes?-dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Sa..Sakura, yo , no vine a disponer de tu vida, sino a unirla a la mia porque tu, bueno pues porque tu eres la indicada , tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Sakura-dijo este entre sorprendido y nervioso.

Sakura se emocionada y desilusionaba cada vez que Sasuke abria la boca y comenzaba a hablar. Tal vez esperaba mas de el .

-Asi que quieres unir tu vida a la mia solo porque soy la indicada eh?-dijo algo frustrada la kunoichi.

-Acaso no cuenta lo que yo sienta?!, No soy un objeto Sasuke ni una maquina que solo sirva para restaurar tu clan o darte placer.Ni tampoco estoy aquí para llenar tus expectativas y eso es algo que no entiendes y no llegaras a entender. Y sabes porque?-dijo esta al borde de explotar.

-Por….sakura no lo dejo terminar.

-Porque tu no tienes sentimientos Uchiha, tu no amas a nadie mas que a ti mismo!!eres un egoísta-dijo la chica que comenzaba a sollosar.

-Tu que sabes Sakura?! Tu no sabes anda, no sabes si amo o no ademas si amo a lguien-dijo este rojo por la pena y el coraje de que sakura lo estuviera jusgando.

-Oh si olvidaba que te amas ati y a tu venganz…no pudo terminar.

-TE AMO a TI SAKURA!! Dijo casi gritando mientras aprisionaba a Sakura contra la pared y miraba justo a los ojos de la chica, que estaban llorosos y sorprendidos.

-Sa..suke-kun-dijo esta mientras se aferraba al pecho del chico llorando como si la estuvieran matando.

-Sakura Haruno…te amo como no eh amado en mi vida-dijo este mientras levantaba el menton de la chica.

Limpio sus lagrimas con los pulgares y le planto y dulce beso en los labios, mientras la abrazaba como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escabullir o romper en pedacitos.

-Sasuke-kun , porfavor no me vuelvas a dejar sola nunca, una vez mas no lo soportaria…te necesito mucho.-dijo Sakura entre llanto y llanto.

-No pequeña, no te dejare sola jamas-dijo mientras unia sus labios con los de ella en otro tierno beso.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puff hasta aquí este episodio espero y les haya gustado jaja no crean que ya termino, aun le falta, y bastante, bueno masomenos, por cierto y estoy escribiendo otro fic espero publicarlo pronto. Como ven? Este cap. Estuvo mas larguito no?**

**PORFAVOR MANDENME REVIEWS necesito saber que tal voy para ver si si la continuo…gracias por su apoyo en verdad que me costo trabajo este capitulo , mas por las prisas de mi hermano que me quiera quitar la comp., pero bueno no olviden sus reviews me importa mas que nada su opinión sobre el cap y si les latio mañana llegando del colegio empiezo con el sig.cap.**

**Los amoooo bye bye!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí esta el sig capitulo, veo el que el otro no les gusto tanto jeje lo siento, pero en verdad me esforcé aunque tambien me dijeron que lo querian mas largo , al verdad no se como se salga no estoy inspirada, trone 2 materias en la escuela y tengo bajo

**Aquí esta el sig capitulo, veo el que el otro no les gusto tanto jeje lo siento, pero en verdad me esforcé aunque tambien me dijeron que lo querian mas largo , al verdad no se como se salga no estoy inspirada, trone 2 materias en la escuela y tengo bajo el autoestima pero espero reviews para ver que tal me quedo si?**

**Los amooo y aun asi gracias por el apoyo.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura se econtraba sentada en la sala de su casa pensando en que iba a hacer ya que bueno habia hecho el amor con Sasuke el cual le habia dicho que la ama y bueno Sai le habia puesto el cuerno con una puta, no sabia que hacer , no podia entregarse por completo a Sasuke porque aun queria a Sai aunque le doliera decirlo, ademas Sai no era el unico que habia fallado…ella se acosto con Sasuke cuando era novia de Sai , pero ella no lo habia ido a buscar para hacer el amor , como Sai si habia ido donde esas putas.

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando algo la interrumpio, no se habia dado cuenta que Sasuke la observaba recaragado en el marco de la puerta, sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella, si que estaba hermosa, camino hasta colocarse frente a ella que parecia ida, se puso de cunclillas para estar a su altura y quedando frente a frente busco la hermosa mirada verde de sus ojos, la tomo del menton y elevo su rostro hasta el suyo, le dedico sonrisa confortante y la beso con dulzura no sabia que iba a pasar pero solo queria probar sus dulces labios antes de que ella cambiara de opinión…

Sakura no tardo en corresponder el beso del Uchiha y esque el habia sido su amor desde pequeña, y aun lo era, pero no podia sacarse a Sai de la cabeza, el tambien era importante, cuando lo conocio le parecio igual a Sasuke , pero Sai la habia hecho sentir acompañada cuando Sasuke no estuvo con ella, aunque la habia traicionado con una puta, y quien sabe y si era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Sakura, que piensas pequeña?-pregunto Sasuke con algo de interrogativa

-Oh, lo siento Sasuke-kun estaba ida jeje-respondio esta algo sonrojada.

-Hmp- dijo este mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Que has pensado?-insistio el Uchiha.

-Bueno…Sasuke, yo aun te amo y quiero estar contigo , pero tienes que prometerme que no me dejaras otra vez, si lo hicieras no creo que podria perdonarte.-dijo la chica bastante segura.

-Pequeña, ahora lo mas importante para mi eres tu, no podria dejarte aunque quisiera-dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a Sakura, la cual estaba enternecida por las palabras de Sasuke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sai se encontraba caminando, pensando en lo que le habia dicho el imbecil de Sasuke, el no se iba a rendir asi como asi, el queria a Sakura y no iba a dejar que ese Uchiha le robara a Sakura, aunque tenia que admitir que estaba en desventaja , ya que su actual situación con Sakura no era la mejor, le dolia mucho que Sakura lo encontrara en esa situacion , pero el no estaba ahí por gusto, Tsunade lo habia mandado a recolectar una información importante sobre un tal Madara Uchiha que al parecer conocia a una anciana de esos rumbos, todo se habia salido de control, no se justificaba por lo de esa chica, pero tampoco esque el estaba ahí con ese proposito, y mas teniendo como novia a la chica mas hermosa de toda la aldea y para el del mundo, porque nunca prodia encontrar a una chica mas linda y perfecta que Sakura.

Ahora debia llevarle esa información a Tsunade, habia conseguido muy poca información pero algo es algo , solo sabia que obviamente ese Madara es algo del imbecil de Sasuke, y que el era el lider de Akatsuki y que ahora se econtraba merodeando por Konoha, aunque parece que el es muy fuerte y peligroso, aun mas que el difunto Itachi.

Llego al despacho de la Hokague y le dijo lo que sabia, Tsunade parecia preocupada, al parecer ella ya tenia en mente lo que ese Madara queria de Konoha, o almenos eso pensaba Sai por la cara que puso la Hokague cuando le dio la información.

-Gracias Sai , puedes retirarte, pero no le digas a nadie nada de lo que sabes, puede ser muy peligroso, ya que no sabemos quien es el traidor entre nosotros-dijo Tsunade algo seria.

-Muy bien Tsunade-sama, me retiro-dijo Sai mientras hacia una leve reverencia y salia del despacho.

Asi que hay un traidor entre nosotros ehehe-penso mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke se veia contento por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras se encaminaba al punto de reunion con su nuevo equipo, al llegar ahí estaban todos, Juugo , Suigetsu y la idiota de Karin.

-Sasukito hermoso, porque tan feliz?-pregunto Karin bastante entusiasmada.

-Hmp, eso no te interesa-dijo mientras la miraba de reojo.

-P-pero claro que me interesa Sasukito, si vamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestros dias yo…

-Yo ya tengo con quien pasar el resto de mi dias y es Sakura Haruno, no tu karin-dijo Sasuke ya cansado de esa idiota

-Que?...Que tiene esa mocosa que no tenga yo?!-pregunto furiosa Karin.

-Jajaja, Quieres que las enumere tarada?-dijo por primera vez en un rato Suigetsu.

Karin volteo a ver a Suigetsu con cara de te voy a matar, pero como Suigetsu ya estaba acostumbrado ni se enmuto, solo la miro de igual forma.

-Vamos a entrenar-dijo Sasuke a la ves que comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura se habia puesto muy guapa, llevaba el pelo suelto y lacio a media espalda, una blusa verde jade como sus ojos sin mangas y ajustada que dejaba ver su cuerpo de reloj de arena, un pantalón negro estilo mezclilla entubado que dejaba ver sus gruesas pero largas y bien formadas piernas y su gran trasero que hacia babear a muchos, ademas de unos zapatos de tacon negros muy modernos que la hacian ver con clase, hoy era su dia libre, y de hecho hace dos dias su plan era estar con Sai, pero ahora habian cambiado radicalmente, iria a buscar a Naruto para platicar con el y ver el punto de vista de su casi hermano y su novia Hinata.

Iba caminando y no notaba como los hombres a su alrededor se detenian a mirarla, de repente choco con algo…o alguien, y ahí estaba, Sai mirandola con una cara que solo el podia hacer…

-S-sai , lo siento-dijo cortante Sakura aunque no podia ocultar su asombro.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche, esta mañana fui a tu casa y me abrio Uchiha, quiero que me digas que relacion tienes con el-dijo serio pero con tristeza Sai.

-Yo no tengo que decirte que relacion tengo con el , tu y yo ya no somos nada, parece que prefieres a las putas no Sai?-pregunto Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Todo fue un error Saku…

-Un error?, jaja no me hagas reir el verte ahí con esa tipa en tus piernas y besandote, eso fue un error…o ahora me vas a decir que no es lo que parece eehe?-pregunto al borde de las lagrimas Sakura.

-No tienes vergüenza Sai, te odio por lastimarme asi, y si ahora estoy saliendo con Sasuke…el me esta apoyando Sai , estoy muy dolida contigo, lo siento pero aunque aun te quiero no puedo perdonarte ahora-dijo esto mientras se iba, dejando a Sai sorprendido por su actitud.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se encontraba viendo una película con su novia Hinata, ella es tan dulce que no podia resistirse a ella, aunque la familia de ella lo odiara no estaba dispuesto a dejarla jamas y eso que tenian apenas tres semanas de novios, masomenos desde que volvio el teme de Sasuke…

Naruto-kun, llaman a la puerta-dijo Hinata algo sonrjada.

-Voy!-grito el rubio mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

-Sakura-chan!como etas?-pregunto entusiasmado el muchacho mientras le hacia una seña para que pasara a su casa que ahora estaba ordenada gracias a la Hiuuga.

-Hola Hinata…como estan?-pregunto Sakura algo ida.

-Bien gracias Sakura-repondio la chica mientras se sentaban los 3 en la sala, Hinata e Ino eran las mejores amigas de Sakura asi que ella le tenia toda la confianza del mundo.

Asi Sakura les conto todo lo ocurrido a sus mejores amigos esperando un consejo o alguna palabra que la orientara a seguir o tal vez algun regaño por parte de la pareja que la hiciera entrar en razon, pero después de que termino , solo un silencio se hizo por unos momentos.

-Bueno Sakura, yo creo que si aun quieres a Sasuke y el te esta apoyando , bueno después de lo que paso con Sai, pues no estas haciendo nada malo-dijo algo pensativa la Hiuuga.

-Ese teme de Sai!! Lo voy a matar Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio euforico.

Asi siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde y Sakura decidio volver a casa.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Termino de entrenar, y se disponia a volver a su residencia cuando recordo que ahora tenia a alguin , y muy especial por cierto, asi que sin mas se encamino a la casa de su chica.

Entro por la ventana sigilosamente, aunque cuando entro no encontro a nadie, se sintio raro , que tal que habia visto al imbecil de Sai y este la habia convencido de dejarlo, sintio una punzada en el corazon , el no queria perderla de nuevo y menos por un idiota como Sai.

De repente el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, expectante abrio los ojos cuando vio a Sakura entrar tan hermosa con esa ropa que resaltaba sus prefectas cuvas y sus perfectas piernas….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iba entrando a su casa cuando abrio la puerta y se quedo muda al ver ahí a Sasuke mirandola fijamente, se veia tan guapo con esa ropa de entremaniento que no se podia resistir, se sintio tan bien solo de llegar a casa y ver que alguien esperaba por su llegada, se sintio importante y feliz.

Se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro mientras Sakura terminaba de entrar en la casa y dejar las llaves en la mesa y cerrar la puerta tras si.

-Eres hermosa Sakura-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante tan solo de saber que ahora el era el novio de la chica mas hermosa del mundo y que Sai ahora seguro estaba que se moria.

-Gracias-se limito a decir Sakura que paso de largo y se fue a la cocina.

-Tienes hambre Sasuke-kun?pregunto Sakura mientras revisaba la nevera.

-Hmp, un poco pero quiero invitarte a cenar hoy, asi que deja la nevera-dijo mientras se colocaba justo detrás de la chica, y sintio su perfecto trasero rosarse contra su cuerpo, en especial cierta area que comenzaba a despertarse.

-GRACIAS Sasuke-kun! Me voy a cambiar!-dijo la pelirosa mientras dejaba a un excitado y confundido Sasuke en la cocina.

Habia pasado media hora de la invitacion a cenar y Sakura aun no salia de su habitación, Sasuke tenia hambre y comenzaba a desesperarse, porque las mujeres tardan tanto tan solo para cambiarse?

En ese momento Sakura salio de su habitación, y wow si que se veia mas hermosa, llevaba un vestido rosa como su pelo ajustado y estraple y con un liston blanco justo debajo del busto con un pequeño moño, el vestido le llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver sus torneadas piernas de mujer y su silueta perfecta, su pelo recogido en un chongo con unos mechones sueltos y un poco de sombre rosa pastel en los parpados al igual que en los labios un tono de ese color, unos zapatos blancos como el liston del vestido y u bolso del mismo color.

Sasuke se quedo con la boca abierta tan solo de verla, le daban de ganas de correr hacia ella, quitarle todo y hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos perversos.

-Sasuke-kun, nos vamos-dijo Sakura con un tono de voz demasiado tierno y un gran sonrjo en las mejillas.

Rayos de haber sabido que su ex compañera se pondría asi a los 17 años le habria hecho caso a los 12, pero bueno eso ya paso y ahora la tiene ahí para el.

-Si hay que irnos, te ves mas hermosa, pequeña-dijo Sasuke que rara ves decia algo que no fuera su tipico Hmp.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura sonrojada y emocionada , mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ir a cenar.

Asi llegaron a un restauran muy bello y cenaron tranquilamente mientras Sakura le contaba mil cosas a Sasuke que se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y de vez en cuando comentar algo, pero aunque no lo dijera le encantaba estar escuchando a Sakura, lo hacia sentir acompañado y llenaba ese vacio de estar solo.

-Sasuke-kun voy al tocador ahora vuelvo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para ir.

Mientras Sakura se encaminaba el baño Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar como un tipo que se encontraba en la barra admiraba la belleza de Sakura descaradamente sin importarle que Sasuke lo estuviera viendo, este tipo no le daba buena espina, y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y romperle la cara un mesero le llevo una notita que le mandaba aquel tipo, Sasuke miro de reojo al sujeto que era bien parecido, parecia de unos 23 años a lo mucho, tenia el pelo negro como Sasuke pero mas largo y unos ojos inexpresivos como los suyos.

Desdoblo el papelito y leyo:

Uchiha Sasuke, tengo planes para ti

Si no quieres que nada le pase a esa muñequita

Sera mejor que dejes la aldea y vengas conmigo

No intentes oponerte, creeme no podras contra mi+

Te dare esta noche de despedida pero te estare esperando en la madrugaga

Por la entrada de esta patetica aldea, si faltas, no la volveras a ver, ser amia.

Atte: Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer cuando volteo a ver al sujeto este ya no estaba , no supo cuando Sakura llego algo nerviosa a la mesa diciendole de un tipo que minutos antes le habia regalado un rosa, Sasuke estaba pensando, una angustia terrible se apodero de su corazon , no queria separarse de ella,no otra vez, pero parecia que no habia otra opcion.

Sakura miro a Sasuke, parecia ausente, como si algo le hubiera pasado en los minutos que ella se levanto para ir al baño.

-Sasuke, estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la chica.

-Sakura, recuerda que te amo, y que no tengo ojos para nadie mas-dijo serio el Uchiha mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Eso preocupo demasiado a Sakura, Sasuke nunca era cursi y ahora le decia eso , jamas en su vida hubiera esperado ver a Sasuke diciendo semejante cursileria, aunque eso a ella le encantaba.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí este cap. Espero y les guste el siguiente estara mejor lo prometo, y sera mas largo lo juro esque como dije al principio ando triste y sin animos no esperaba reprobar 2 meterias pero bueno nimodo.**

**PORFAVOR dejen sus reviews necesito saber si les gusto o no , o si quieren que continue la historia. Los amooo **


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí esta el sig capitulo, gracias por los reviews espero y continuen leyendo la historia, y me dejen reviews y a todos los hermosos que me apoyaron con lo de mis materias reprobadas mil gracias me levantaron el animo cañon

**Bueno aquí esta el sig capitulo, gracias por los reviews espero y continuen leyendo la historia, y me dejen reviews y a todos los hermosos que me apoyaron con lo de mis materias reprobadas mil gracias me levantaron el animo cañon!**

**Los amoooo besOos! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la casa de la chica, todo el camino fue silencioso, aunque solo las miradas bastaban para darse cuenta del sentimiento del uno hacia el otro, Sasuke iba con la mirada fija en Sakura como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada rincón de ella, su nariz respingada y perfecta, sus ojos grandes…tan verdes, tan expresivos y bellos, sus labios , esos que lo volvian loco rojizos y gruesos por naturaleza, era adicto a ella , a su hermosura, estaba claro que tambien se fijo en sus perfectas curvas, esas piernas marcadas y perfectas, ese abdomen plano y perfecto, sus grandes y perfectos senos , su trasero tan bien formado…estaba claro que Sakura Haruno era la mujer perfecta, pero ademas de su atractivo fisico, tenia otro, su alma pura y su gran corazon que prueba de ello era el mismo Uchiha , que habia cambiado tanto por ella, por esa hermosa y codiciada flor de cerezo….

-Sasuke-kun, ya llegamos a mi casa-dijo la pelirosa algo sonrojada al notar la mirada de Sasuke, quien parecia no haberse percatado que ya habian llegado.

Sakura abrio la puerta, paso , y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sasuke para que el tambien pasara.

Ya adentro de la casa Sasuke no sabia que hacer, la deseaba tanto, no sabia que decirle, simplemente no entendia porque tenia que separarse siempre de ella, porque tenian que sufrir, le dolia y mas porque tan solo hace unos dias le habia prometido no dejarla, estar siempre con ella.

-Sasuke-kun estas bien?, no has dicho nada en todo el camino-dijo una preocupada Sakura.

Sin responder, Sasuke miro a Sakura de una manera que decia claramente_ te amo _, sin decir mas se aproximo a la chica, tomandola por la cintura y arrinconandola en una de las paredes de la casa.

-Sakura, muero por hacerte el amor, te necesito-dijo Sasuke con una mirada que preocupo y exalto a Sakura, pero ella queria estar con el.

Solo asintio con la cabeza, mientras noto la sonrisa que se formo en los labios del chico, no una sonrisa arrogante ni dada por el estilo, simplemente una sonrisa.

La apreto mas contra si mientras la besaba apasionadamente, y con sus manos levantaba y arrinconaba las de ella, la beso asi hasta que ambos sintieron la falta del aire.

-Sasuke-kun , te amo con todo mi corazon, se que alomejor no me puedes contar lo que te esta pasando, pero yo te amo y sea lo que sea estare aquí para ti, apoyandote hasta el final , quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, TE AMO Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura roja como un semáforo.

Sasuke la miro con amor como nunca lo habia hecho con nadie mas, le agradecio a dios por tener a la mejor mujer del universo para el, aunque sabia que seguramente esa seria la ultima noche con ella, con su amor, la chica que tenia su corazon desde los 12 años…Sakura Haruno.

Se dedicaron unas miradas y luego Sakura tomo la iniciativa, junto sus dulces labios con los de el, en un beso amoroso pero apasionado tambien, las manos de la chica llegaron a la camisa del chico, le arranco la camisa de un tiron , dejandola bastante lejos de ahí, el tampoco perdio el tiempo e hizo lo mismo con el vestido de la kunoichi, ambos en ropa interior se miraron , y Sasuke apreto a Sakura contra si mismo.

Comenzaron a besarse casi desesperadamente mientras Sasuke comenzo a pasar sus manos por el plano y marcado vientre de Sakura mientras ella le acariciaba apasionadamente la espalda al chico, eso exito mucho a Sasuke, este comenzo a acariciar lo senos de Sakura por encima del sostén , lo cual le saco un gemido de placer a la kunoichi. Esto éxito mas al Uchiha

Sasuke comenzo a descender su humedos labios por el cuello blanco y delicioso de Sakura hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos, Sakura poso sus manos en la loca cabellera del chico alentandolo a seguir en su tarea, a Sasuke le fascinaron los senos de la chica, era imposible no tocarlos, masajearlos y lamer hasta donde el inicio del sostén le permitia, de repente con la mano libre el Uchiha le acomodo una buena nalgada a la kunoichi que le saco un pequeño gemido , inmediatamente el chico comenzo a apretar las bien formadas y duras nalgas de la chica, exitandose mas asi mismo y haciendo que la ereccion creciera. Sakura se separo en un instante del Uchiha que puso cara de desconcierto , a la chica se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, esto hizo que Sasuke se entusiasmara, y mas cuando la kunoichi lo tumbo en la cama y comenzo a lamer y succionar el cuello y los pectorales de este, mientras que con una mano comenzo a acariciar su erecto miembro, el Uchiha no podia creer que buena se estaba volviendo la chica, eso le fascinaba , y mas saber que el era el unico con el que ella era asi, trato de contener los gemidos del placer que le brinbada la chica, pero esto fue inevitable cuando sintio el vientre de ella frotarse aproposito contra su ereccion que ahora estaba bastantante humeda, pudo sentir como la chica le saco la ropa interior y en ese momento decidio tener él el control de la situación, en un giro inesperado giro a la chica de tal modo que ella quedo bajo el, la chica hizo un gruñido de desacuerdo, pero eso lo soluciono Sasuke cuando junto sus labio con los carnosos y deliciosos labios de ella, la miro, la contemplo por un momento, era la mujer perfecta, con perfecto cuerpo, cara hermosa y ademas con un corazon enorme, miro sus verdes ojos que tenian un brillo especial, pasaron unos minutos , hasta que Sasuke le arranco el sostén sin ninguna delicadesa y engullo uno de sus senos, lamiendo y mordisquendo el pezon erecto de la chica, Sakura no pudo evitar gemir el nombre del Uchiha lo cual animo al chico a seguir con la accion, pareciera que estuviera mamando de ella, su sabor era indescriptible, simplemente delicioso al tacto, con una mano comenzo a masajear y apretar el otro seno de la chica, mientras frotaba su humeda ereccion en el sexo de ella, ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

En un segundo Sakura volvio a girar ahora quedando ella encima del chico, antes de darle tiempo de nada descendio hasta su miembro y lo tomo entre sus manos , comenzando a masajear de arriba abajo y lamiendo como si de una paleta se tratara, Sasuke se sentia tocar el cielo, estaba apunto de venirse y lo sabia, Sakura siguió en su labor, saboreando el liquido transparentoso que comenzaba a salir del miembro de su chico, sabia delicioso, tan a el, Sasuke no pudo contener la cantidad de gemidos que salian sin control de su boca y la mayoria de ellos repitiendo el nombre de esa diosa que lo estaba llevando al cielo y mas allá…SAKURA.

De repente Sasuke se vino en la boca de Sakura que lo recibia gustoso en su cavidad mientras Sasuke miraba mas exitado, el primer orgasmo de la noche habia llegado, dejando algo shockeado al chico, ella , ella solo sonrio al ver la cara de el, con besos lentos y apasionados fue ascendiendo hasta llegar al oido de el y en un susurro le dijo-Te amo Sasuke-kun, nunca me dejes porfavor-mirandolo a los ojos, pero algo raro paso, Sasuke no contesto, simplemente desvio la mirada que parecia…triste?

Sakura no comprendio nada, simplemente se detuvo, se sento en la cama y al mirar que Sasuke estaba como ido, decidio vestirse y salir de ahí, cuando estaba apunto de avandonar su propia casa algo la detuvo, era Sasuke que seguia desnudo, mirandola como pidiendo su compañía, Sakura lo miro con amor y lo guio de nuevo a la habitación de esta, ya ahí ,Sasuke comenzo en su labor de nuevo, arrancando cada prenda de ella como desesperado , como un niño desenvolviendo un dulce, un delicioso dulce, ya estando desnudos tiro a Sakura a la cama.

-Sakura, te amo , te amo , nunca lo olvides porfavor, que no tendre ojos para nadie mas en mi vida-dijo este mirando la cara de la chica, parecia…confundida?

Descendio hasta llegar al sexo de ella y ahí comenzo a lamer , a provar ese sabor al que era adicto, escuchando los gemidos de placer de la chica, que repetia una y otra vez su nombre de una manera tan sensual que no podia despegarse de ahí, comenzo a succionar a morder suavemente y a saborear cada rincón, mientras notaba como la humedad de su chica aumentaba, esto lo exito mas y comenzo a abrirse paso con un dedo, mientras con su lengua profundizaba las lamidas , la respiración de ella se acelero mientras dejo de gemir , para comenzar a gritar su nombre, el nombre del unico que producia esas reacciones en ella, Sasuke entro mas y mas con su lengua y su dedo, pero ahora de un segundo a otro saco su lengua , para introducir ahora no un dedo, si no dos, esto le saco un gemido de dolor y placer a la kunoichi, al ser su segunda vez era normal que aun doliera un poco, Sasuke no aguanto mas, se separo de ella , mientras se sentaba en la cama y miro a la chica, como pidiendo permiso, a lo que Sakura simplemente sonrio, ya viendo la reaccion de la chica, Sasuke se acerco a ella y se sento a un lado, tomando a Sakura con sus brazos y sentandola en el frente a frente(viendose a los ojos), mientras ella enrollaba sus perfectas y marcadas piernas alrededor de de cintura de este, y el comenzo a entrar en ella, lento y muy placentero para ambos, ambos gimieron del placer, y asi mirandose a la cara, ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo, mientras gemian, el nombre del otro, Sasuke agarraba a Sakura por la cintura para ayudarla a llevarle el ritmo y darle estabilidad, mientras que ella tenia una mano apretando las sabanas y la otra arañando y apretando la perfecta espalda de Sasuke, al notar que el iba a llegar primero que ella, bajo un poco el ritmo , y concentrandose en solo un punto , presionar y rozar el clítoris de ella para asi verla llegar al orgasmo, el segundo orgasmo de ella, cuando la vio llegar no puedo evitar exitarse mas y aumentar el ritmo, bastaron tres embestidas mas para que el tambien consiguiera el segundo orgasmo, Sakura no le dio tiempo de nada, comenzo a besar los pezones de el, y a morderlos mientras este se exitaba mas aun, ella se separo de el para intentar una nueva posición, ahora ella mandaba y aun no estaba del todo satisfecha, por lo que parecia el tampoco lo estaba, AUN.

Lo tiro en la cama y se sento sobre el, el solo mirandola, y ella observando la nueva y grande ereaccion de el, comenzo a sentarse sobre su miembro erecto, y comenzo a subir y bajar, mientras el la cogia por la cintura y observaba como sus pechos subian y bajaban al ritmo de ella, era demasiado placer, no lo resistia mas.

-Aaaaa, Sakura eres una diosa-grito Sasuke que se encontraba segado por el tremendo placer, jamas habia tenido tres orgasmos en una noche, y algo le decia que serian mas.

Asi siguió Sakura moviendose hasta que ambos fueron golpeados por el orgasmo, Sasuke comenzo a masajear y apretar ambos senos de la kunoichi que aun estaba sentada en el y con su miembro dentro ella derramandose, ella gimio del placer y de pronto Sasuke , salio de ella con una infinita delicadesa, aun la miraba con lujuria, a lo que la chica sonrio, se besaron como si fuera la ultima vez, comiendose el uno al otro, se separaron un momento para recuperar el aire.

-Ahora me toca a mi , pequeña-dijo Sasuke con una cara maliciosa y lujuriosa.

De la nada se incó en la cama, haciendo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, algo desconcertada, en un segundo Sasuke se posiciono detrás de ella, y en un movimiento la penetro por detrás, Sakura gimio tan fuerte que se puso roja de la pena, mientras sentia como Sasuke entraba mas profundo en ella, apoyo sus brazos en la cama, quedando asi en cuatro, mientras que con las manos apretaba las sabanas del placer y gemia el nombre de Sasuke, mientras que este tenia la boca entreabierta y gemia el nombre de ella, apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella para darse estabilidad y con la otra en su cadera para embestir mas fuerte, ambos llegaron al mejor orgasmo de su vida y el numero 4 o 5 en la noche ( ya perdi la cuenta jeje ) cuando Sasuke estaba apunto de salir de ella, Sakura se inco de nuevo, a lo que Sasuke sonrio mientras la apretaba contra si , y le masajeaba un seno, mientras ella se empujaba para atrás por el placer, el miembro aun duro y dentro de ella, hizo que Sasuke volviera a embestir para que ambos llegaran al siguiente orgasmo de la noche, y asi , ahora satisfechos por completo esperaron mientras el se vaciaba en ella y ella se sentia llenarse de el, del unico que la traia loca de amor, en un movimiento el salio de ella para tirarse en la cama y acomodarla en su pecho, esperando a que el sueño la venciera, porque esta noche el no dormiria, y es probable que no pudiera dormir otra mas, no lejos de ella, la mujer que le habia robado el corazon desde que tenia 12 años, la unica que lo hacia sentir vivo…Sakura Haruno.

Estab cansada, jamas habia tenido una noche tan…tan…loca, de amor, pero loca, sentia los ojos pesados, estaban a punto de cerrarse por completo, pero antes pudo susurrar tres palabras…

-Te amo Sasuke-kun-dijo en un susurro audible al Uchiha antes de caer rendida.

Era su oportunidad, se separo de ella con delicadesa, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que se iba a arrepentir, y que probablemente seria muy tarde, pero el lo hacia por su bien, por ella, era la unica forma, tomo una hoja y comenzo a escribir su despedida para el amor de su vida.

_Sakura, lamento despedirme de esta manera, sabes que te amo, nada de lo que dije ha sido mentira pequeña, se que soy un cobarde por no decirtelo de frente, por primera vez en mi vida algo me esta doliendo tanto, pero no puedo irme sin decirte que es probable que no vuelva, tu mereces ser feliz Sakura, y lamentablemente yo no puedo darte esa felicidad, perdoname por hacerte tanto daño, no lo mereces, y creeme que eres a la que menos eh querido hacerle daño, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer, un camino que seguir, se que es probable que me odies después de esto, porque se muy bien que te prometi no irme de nuevo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, quiero que seas feliz, aun sin mi, pero ten bien claro algo, yo jamas, jamas tendre ojos para nadie mas, te amo y eres lo unico bueno que me ha ocurrido en la vida, espero y algun dia puedas perdonar a este imbecil que te esta dejando ir, seguir tu vida, porque desgraciadamente no puedo llevarte a donde voy, seria suicida, te amo y espero poder verte algun dia, y decirte de nuevo cuanto te amo, GRACIAS, gracias Sakura por cambiarme, por hacerme ver que la vida es hermosa, al menos lo es a tu lado, por otro lado te dejo esta carta porque se que si te veo antes de partir, no podria hacerlo, no dos veces, perdoname por favor y te pido sigas tu vida porque es probable que no vuelva, TE AMO._

_De: Sasuke._

Asi después de terminar la carta y mirar detalladamente a la chica, la que el amaba y sabia que probablemente seria la ultima vez que la viera, guardo en su memoria cada rincón de su perfecto cuerpo y hermosa cara para el, para recordarla por siempre, a la unica en su corazon , y deseaba como nada poder romper en pedasos ese pedaso de papel y recostarse a su lado, para reclamarla como suya, de y de nadie mas, ademas el sabia que en cuanto partiera, los hombres se iban a abalanzar inmediatamente sobre Sakura para enamorarla y reclamarla como suya, tan solo pensar eso lo hacia arder en rabia, le dolia pero no podia hacer nada, no queria que ese tipo que habia visto en el restauran cumpliera su amenaza y obligara a ser suya, no, nadie podia hacer lo que el acaba de hacer con ella, no con ella, hacerle el amor, es algo que solo el habia hecho y que deseaba que asi fuera, siempre, hasta que un dia el pudiera volver, para hacerlo una y otra vez.

Salio de la casa de ella, rumbo a la suya, arreglo todo y paso a la casa de los miembros de su equipo asignado por orochimaru, para informarlos y llevarlos con el, y asi , siguió , pensando en Sakura, hasta que llego con su desconcertado equipo al punto de encuentro con el sujeto, el cual sonrio al ver a Sasuke listo para partir, aunque no le agrado mucho verlo acompañado…

-Te dije claramente que solo, Sasuke-dijo este mientras miraba con seriedad la compañía de Sasuke.

-Ellos son mi equipo, y van conmigo siempre, si no te parece me marcho ahora-dijo Sasuke serio.

-No, no no, aquí el que amenaza soy yo Sasuke, o bueno a menos que no te importe que haga mia a esa belleza de pelo rosado-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sasuke abrio los ojos y lo miro con odio, ella nunca sera tuya imbecil-dijo mientras lo miraba con asco y desprecio.

-jajaja muy bien espero que sean útiles-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguido por Sasuke y su equipo.

Mientras tanto una chica pelirosa abria los ojos con pesades, percatandose que estaba sola en la cama…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y bien que les parecio?, espero reviews para que me digan que tal ehehe**

**Tuvo mucho lemon jajaja pero me parecio adecuado al tratarse de una despedida, pido perdon porque me tarde un poco en publicar este cap. Pero bueno ya esta y ya mismo comienienzo con el sig, y como dije, Sai saldra mas y pasaran muchas cosas mas, espero y les haya gustado, porfa no olviden los reviews con su opinon , el sig capitulo si puedo lo publico mañana por la noche ok?**

**Los amoooo y gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí esta el sig

**Aquí esta el sig. Cap. Espero y lo disfruten , gracias por los reviews, trato de responder a los que me mandan espero y les llegue mi respuesta!**

**Como sea, gracias por leer y sepan que los amooooo.**

**Un besOo y aquí esta el cap. DISFRUTEN !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura Haruno se encontraba recostada en su cama, de repente se sintio vacía por alguna razon, sintio un hueco en el estómago, cuando se sintio despertar sola en la cama que habia compartido la noche anterior con cierto Uchiha que no estaba con ella…donde pudo haberse metido ese chico?, se levanto con pereza, y por cierto que le dolia algo entre las piernas, se imagino el porque, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, como dije, se levanto para buscar al chico que ocupaba su corazon , busco en la sala, los baños, la cocina, por toda la casa, a cada paso que daba sentia ese hueco crecer mas y mas, hasta que ahí se percato de un detalle, algo a lo que no le habia prestado atención antes….

En la mesa del comedor, habia algo, algo fuera de lo normal, era…una carta, abrio los ojos como platos y en un instante los apretó, ya se habia imaginado lo peor, más por ese hueco que crecia mas a cada paso que la acercaba hacia la mesa para tomar ese jodido pedaso de papel, en el cual sabia muy bien que estaba su desgracia, y ahí estaba, Sakura Haruno ,la kunoichi mas sexy y fuerte de Konoha, temiendo desdoblar una hoja de papel, el cual sabia perfectamente contenia su futuro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lejos ya de ahí caminaba un chico de ojos negros, los cuales en ese momento parecian… perdidos, su equipo lo miraba aun algo desconcertado , pero jamas lo dejarian solo, menos en ese estado, asi es , Uchiha Sasuke, el chico prodigio de su aldea y el frio hombre sin sentimientos (aparentes) parecia mas que triste, peor, no sabian que hacer, si hablarle o dejar que el solo se acercara, aunque sabian que probablemente el no lo iba a hacer, asi que los tres optaron por la primera opcion.

-Etto..Sasuke que te ocurre?- pregunto un chico albino que parecia muy confundido.

-Hmp, nada , no quiero hablar, pero aun asi gracias por acompañarme-dijo algo serio el de pelo azabache.

Asi siguieron su camino, callados y solo mirando a Sasuke, muy cautelosos por cierto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No queria abrir y leer la carta, mas sin embargo tomo valor y lo hizo, con sus finos dedos desdoblo el papel que tenia en las manos, espero unos segundos y comenzo a leer, a cada palabra sentia como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Lo hizo de nuevo-fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar en un hilo de voz

Poso sus manos en su bello rostro ahora lleno de lagrimas, la carta era especifica, era seguro que no volveria y ademas le pedia que fuera feliz y que no lo esperara, pero como iba a ser ella feliz si el hombre a quien le habia entregado todo su amor desde que tenia memoria la habia usado y se habia marchado de nuevo, no lo podia soportar, su corazon se partio en mil pedasos.

Pero no, no , ahí no iba a terminar su vida, ella tenia mucho por que luchar y aunque sentia que se moria, decidió seguir lo que decia la carta, ahora pensaba mas en ella que en Sasuke, como lo hacia siempre , no , ahora ella era primero y sabia que le tomaria mucho superarlo, pero no iba a correr tras el y rogarle que se quedara, no, ya no era esa niña de 13 años, ahora pensaba mas en su dignidad

Después de desahogarse y llorar durante mucho tiempo, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, su inner se lo decia, ella tambien sabia que Sasuke no iba a llegar para consolarla, a partir de ahora ella ya no creia en el amor, no señor, no iba a dejar que la volviera a lastimar nadie, ahora ella iba a hacer sufrir a los hombres, sabia que tenia todos los medios, belleza e inteligencia.

-¿Pero que estoy pensando?-se reprocho asi misma

-Yo no hare eso, nadie mas que Sasuke y Sai tienen la culpa de mi dolor-dijo negando con la cabeza.

Se metio a la ducha, se tardo como 30 minutos ahí, dejando que el agua cayera y se llevara sus penas.

Salio de la ducha , se perfumo y eligio que ropa ponerse, se decidio por unos shorts verde agua ajustados y un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, una blusa sin mangas de rayas rosas y blancas con la espalda desnuda y unos botines deportivos, se recogio el pelo en una coleta alta que dejaba ver su delicado y blanco cuello.

Salio en busca principal mente de Naruto o Kakashi , necesitaba platicar con ellos, sabia que ellos la harian sentir mejor, por un momento penso en Tsunade, pero ya se imaginaba lo que le diria, cosas como te lo dije o lo matare, asi que prefiero una de las dos primeras opciones, aunque tendria que informarle a Tsunade tarde o temprano que Sasuke se habia ido.

Tan iba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que se estampo con algo hasta que estaba en el suelo….

O mas bien alguien…-S..sai-dijo mientras se incorporaba del suelo

-Sakura-dijo éste mientras la observaba.

-Lo siento, yo estaba buscando a Naruto, lo has visto?-pregunto algo cortante

-Si, pero se fue a una mision con Kakashi hoy por la mañana- dijo éste algo preocupado por la apariencia de la chica, la conocía y sabia que no estaba bien.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo de algo, pero primero necesito que me digas que te pasa nena-dijo Sai con una bella sonrisa ( no falsa).

-Bueno…yo etto , no creo que seas el indicado Sai-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Sasuke no?-dijo éste.

-Hum?- pregunto algo confundida la kunoichi.

-Que es algo de Sasuke, lo se, no mientas-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Bueno… pues la verdad no me siento de animos, aunque estaba buscando a Naruto para hablar con el de eso-dijo algo triste.

-Naruto no esta, pero yo si, me gustaria escucharte Sakura-dijo Sai

-G…gracias Sai-dijo ella algo apenada y notablemente triste.

Se fueron a una cafeteria de por ahí, se sentaron y Sai se dispuso a escuchar a su amor, ejem este mas bien su amiga, si eso, su amiga y compañera.

-Bueno, ayer note a Sasuke muy raro conmigo y eso me parecia preocupante, aunque esta mañana me levante y etto, habia una carta en mi mesa, asi que la tome y la lei, era de el, específicamente decia que se habia ido, no especifica el porque- las lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

-Tranquila pequeña-dijo Sai mientras ponia una mano en su hombro.

-L..la carta decia que es muy probable que no vuelva, pero que quiere que sea feliz aun sin el , y que porfavor no lo espere-dijo lo ultimo con un hilo de voz mientras comenzaba a sollozar fuertemente.

Sai no sabia que decir, por un lado le agradaba tener al Uchiha fuera de combate, pero no queria ver a Sakura asi, a su Sakura, no el no la iba a dejar caer, la iba a levantar, si señor!

-Yo, yo ya no creo en el amor Sai, es puro dolor-dijo ella mientras lloraba

Ahora tambien sabia que la tenia que hacer creer en el amor de nuevo.

-Sakura, el amor bueno yo creo que tiene cosas malas pero tambien buenas,mira, te han pasado cosas malas, pero no quiere decir que siempre sera asi nena-dijo este algo sonrojado mientras miraba al cielo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke, en ese momento tambien miraba al cielo, preguntandose que estaria haciendo su pelirosa en ese momento, seguro los hombres ya al estarian acosando, rayos, tenia que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, era capaz de volver y matar a todos los hombres de la aldea, solo para asegurarse que nadie la tocaria, nadie le haria el amor…

-Sasukito… a donde vamos?-pregunto melosa Karin.

-Hmp, no lo se-dijo este.

-Volveremos a Akatsuki por lo que parece, ya que según lo que sabemos Madara es el lider de dicha organización-dijo Juugo.

-Bueno ahora si podremos estar juntos sin que se meta la pelo-chicle!!-dijo Karin mientras se colgaba del brazo del Uchiha.

-No, y ya sueltame que no estoy de humor Karin-dijo este mientras agitaba su brazo para quitarsela de encima.

-Sasuke, es por ella verdad?-se atrevio a preguntar Suigetsu.

-Por quien?-pregunto el Uchiha mientras miraba al frente.

-Por Sa-ku-ra , no la quieres perder no es asi?-pregunto, aunque parecia mas una afirmación.

Sasuke se paro en seco, lo que Suigetsu decia era verdad, amaba a Sakura con todo su corazon y lo que menos queria era perderla para siempre, pero ya no habia paso atrás, tendria que sacarla o amarla pero no podria volver, el le habia dicho que fuera feliz sin el.

-Sasuke, no te detengas-dijo Madara mientras miraba atrás, para encontrarse con un Sasuke que lo miraba con odio.

Sin embargo al recordar las palabras del Uchiha mayor siguió caminando, sabiendo que cada paso que daba lo alejaba mas de su amor, su unico amor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habian pasado unos dias después de lo courrido, Naruto y Kakashi habian vuelto de su mision para encontrarse con una Sakura triste, depuse de enterarse de todo, explicarle a la hokague y recibir apoyo por parte de todos sus amigos, Sakura estaba tratando de comenzar de nuevo, aunque habia algo que la tenia preocupada desde el dia anterior, habia comenzado con nauseas y cosas que indicaban un posible embarazo, a pesar de saber que si era asi, seria madre soltera, querria tener a su bebe, jamas lo abortaria, después de todo el no tenia la culpa de nada.

Sai la habia apoyado mucho, en realidad iba a verla todos los dias, le llevaba de comer o la sacaba para que no estuviera todo el dia en la casa, en realidad la hacia sentir mucho mejor, ese dia Sai iba a pasar por ella para ir al parque y comer algo por ahí.

Se metio a la ducha, duro ahí un buen rato, el necesario, se puso crema en el cuerpo al igual que pefume , decidio ponerse un pantalón entubado de mezclilla que le ajustaba perfecto a sus perfectas piernas, una blusa justada de hombros caidos color grisáceo con un corazon rojo en el pecho y unas sandalias del color de la blusa.

Se dejo suelto el pelolargo y rosa, se puso un ligero maquillaje y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Ya voy-dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y se encaminaba a abrir.

-Hola pequeña-dijo Sai mientras besaba la mejilla de la chica, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

-Hola Sai-dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta y cogia a Sai de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

Llevaban un rato muy a gusto caminando y disfrutando la compañía del otro, pasaron por el parque donde habia muchos niños corriendo y jugando, algunos siendo reprendidos por sus padres, era una imagen muy bonita, algo que le recordo su sospecha a Sakura.

-Sai, puedo contarte elgo?-pregunto ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro nena, que ocurre?-pregunto el.

-Bueno…etto desde hace unos dias , eh tenido algunos síntomas que indican que yo…bueno..-Fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Estas embarzada?-pregunto entre asustado y nervioso.

Sakura lo miro asombrada, como esque el lo habia imaginado….

-Hay una posibilidad-dijo muy sonrojada

-Sabes? Desde algun tiempo aunque esto de los sentimientos es nuevo para mi, eh tenido sueños de mi y… bueno tu, ( un largo suspiro) teniendo un hijo Sakura, me hubiera gustado que ese hijo o hija que es posible lleves dentro de ti, fuera mio-dijo algo triste y apenado.

Sakura lo miro con cariño, en verdad que su compañía la ayudaba mucho a salir adelante.

-Si tu me lo permites y si estas embarazada, yo quisiera ser como un padre para ese bebe, sakura-dijo este mientras la miraba directo a los ojos para ver su reaccion.

Sakura estaba asombrada , abrio los ojos desmenuradamente , se puso roja como tomate, pero se sintio aliviada de saber que ya tenia alguien que la apoyba y que no estaria sola.

-S..sai , yo etto, bueno , gracias por apoyarme tanto, la verdad aun amo a Sasuke, pero , bueno…aun no estoy lista pero( se sonrojo como tomate) pues me encantaria que fueras como un padre para mi bebe-dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre y lo veia a los ojos .

-Gracias Sakura-dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Sakura con ternura y la miraba con alivio.

-Y como le pondras? O bueno le pondremos ehehe?-pregunto entusiasmado el chico.

-SAI!! , aun ni siquiera se si en verdad estoy embarazada, y si es asi pues…. Tampoco se el sexo-dijo nerviosa y entusiasmada por tenerlo.

-Oh es verdad (hizo una pausa algo larga) pero deberias ir pensando en un nombre , yo te ayudo-dijo mientras ponia pose pensativa.

-SAI!! Jaja creo que estas mas emocionado que yo por el bebe-dijo algo apenada.

-Claro ya que yo sere como su padre!-dijo mientras la veia emocionado.

-Jajajaja asi es-dijo mientras se levantaba para comenzar a correr, seguida por Sai, quien la alcanzo y la tumbo con delicadeza al suelo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos interrogantes , se acercaron poco a poco hasta que….

-SAKURA-CHAN!!- grito un rubio euforico que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Ambos se separaron mientras Sai ayudo a Sakura a incorporarse, y miraron apenados a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, como estas?-pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

-Bien Sakura-chan!-dijo.

-tengo algo que contarles al teme y ati , dijo emocionado.

-Que pasa?-pregunto curioso Sai.

-Me voy a casar con Hinata!!-dijo mientras cargaba a Sakura y le daba vueltas en el aire.

-Naruto!! Eso es una gran noticia, grito la pelirosa.

-Felicidades vaka-dijo Sai mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-si , etto, Hinata tiene dos meses de embarazo -dijo Naruto que estaba rojo de la pena.

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin sentido hasta que se percataron de que ya se hacia tarde, y debian volver a sus respectivas casas.

-Sakura, te acompaño a tu casa -dijo Sai

-Gracias Sai, -dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar ambos chicos aunque no agarrados de la mano, uno muy cerca del otro.

Al llegar a casa de la chica, se quedaron tomando té un rato y platicando cosas sobre si estaria embarazada, y como ponerle al bebe si era niño o niña, ya era tarde, Sakura se despidio de Sai con un beso en la mejilla y al cerrar la puerta, viendo que el chico ya caminaba a su casa, se dirigio a la ventana de la sala, miro al cielo ,la luna estaba hermosa….

-Que estaras haciendo ahora Sasuke-kun?-se pregunto mordiendose el labio.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Acababa de matar por lo menos a unos 40 ninjas que resguardaban un pergamino que ambicionaba el jodido Madara, estaba exhausto, tomo el pergamino, ya llevaba mucho sin su pelirosa, la extrañaba demasiado, miro al cielo, la luna se veia profunda desde ahí, y se hizo una pregunta.

-Que estaras haciendo…Sakura-dijo mientras sus profundos ojos se perdian en el negro de la noche.

-Sasuke, vamonos antes de que lleguen mas-dijo un chico albino mientras cogia a Sasuke del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Asi termino un dia mas en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke, que cada dia sentia mas ansiedad y ganas de ver a su amor.

Llegaron a la guarida y se dispuso a dormir, camino hasta su cuarto, se lavo la cara y miro una foto que le habia robado a Sakura la noche que partio, era de ella por supuesto, se veia hermosa, esa hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes jade, sus facciones perfectas, angelicales, suspiro, la miro un momento mas y la guardo y se dispuso a dormir.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pasaron 3 meses mas en la vida de todos.

Sakura resulto embarazada, ella y Sai estaban realmente contentos, por su parte Sai, aunque ese hijo no fuera suyo, sabia que lo queria por ser de Sakura y lo criaria como suyo, aunque por el momento el y Sakura no eran nada, aunque a veces se miraban y sonrojaban, o se tomaban de la mano, aun no se le notaba a Sakura la pancita, seguia igual de perfecta solo que tenia la pansita un poco abultadita, solo un poquito y el busto comenzaba crecerle un poco, algo que no pasaba desapercibido por ninguno de los hombres de la aldea, incluidos Sai y Kakashi.

Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor , aun lo amaba demasiado , pero su bebe le daba esperanzas y fuerzas para seguir adelante , aunque aun lloraba en la noches por el, Sai la hacia sentir muy bien, en cierto modo llenaba ese hueco en ella, pero cuando se iba por las noches a su casa, ese huego se abria de nuevo….

Todos en la aldea veian a Sakura con ternura, el embarazo le estaba sentando muy bien, seguia igual pero en sus ojos habia un brillo especial y se notaba que eso y Sai la impulsaban a seguir adelante…

Teniendo ya los tres meses y medio se podia saber el sexo del bebe, Sai queria niño, ella decia que lo que fuera seria una bendición en su vida…ese dia tenia el ultrasonido que personalmente la casi abuela Tsunade le iba a hacer, por supuesto que Sai estaria presente, ambos estaban emocionados, al llegar al hospital, Tsunade comenzo.

-Sakura, el bebe esta perfecto, se ve muy sano , y grande, y veamos….parece que es…

Sakura y Sai miraban expectantes a la vieja.

-Es NIÑO!-grito emocionada la vieja mientras brincaba y abrazaba a ambos chicos.

-Seran unos magnificos padres!-dijo mientras una lagrima de alegria salia de la cara de la vieja, era normal, queria a Sakura como su propia hija, y verla compañada y asi de linda producia un efecto maternal en ella.

Sakura se cubrio la ara con ambas manos, y comenzo a llorar de la alegria, su bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones…

Sai por su lado estaba perplejo….se escuchaba tan bien eso que dijo la vieja.

_Seran unos magnificos padres_... esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez..

Tomo la mano de Sakura que se encontraba llorando , ella no lo pudo evitar y abrazo al chico muy fuerte.

-G…gracias por todo Sai, te quiero-dijo mientras lloraba.

Tsunade miraba la escena con ternura, estaba feliz de que Sakura tuviera a alguien como Sai, se notaba que el la amaba y que no la iba a dejar sola como ese Uchiha al cual prefirio no nombrar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La noche anterior no pudo dormir, de nuevo, habia vuelto a soñar con ella, la amaba demasiado cada dia sin ella era una tortura, ese dia tenia una mision importante según le habia dicho Madara…

Preparo todo, miro su foto y salio de su habitación hacia la sala de reunion donde lo esperaba madara y su equipo, Madara habia dejado Atasuki por ambiciones mayores, asi que Sasuke contaba con su equipo unicamente.

Les explicó la mision que tenian , revisaron por ultima vez sus cosas, todo estaba completo y partieron hacia dicha mision…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hasta aquí este cap. Perdon por tardarme tanto tanto jeje pero esque tenia muchos pendientes en la escuela, pero bueno espero y les haya gustado, ahora lo hize un poquitito mas largo no olviden los reviews porfavor, eso me anima es continuarla pronto, como dije Sai no salio de la historia, al cotrario, bueno dejenme su review con su opinión y un pregunta…conocen la cancion de umbrella-rihanna? Respondan porfa jeje y bueno**

**Un besOo**

**Los amooo y gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan.**

**Depende de los reviews que me dejen actualizo en uno o dos dias!**

**Los amoooo**


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa

**Holaaa**

**Perdon , se que me tarde años, pero esque me atrase mucho en la escuela y ya saben como son jaja ademas el parcial apsado reprobe mate y como ya empiezo examenes me puse a estudiar como locaaa**

**Bno gracias a todos por sus reviews aunque debo decir que son menos que antes, por lo cual eh decidido concluir pronto con la historia, aunque aun no se muy bien el final, tal vez haga una pausa **

**Pero bueno mientras disfruten el cap!**

**Y gracias a quienes me apoyaron.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura contaba ahora con 7 meses de embarazo, ahora si se le notaba, la pansita y el busto le habian crecido considerablemente, se veia adorable, todos se quedaban mirandola cuando pasaba caminando por las calles de konoha, incluso embarazada se veia sexy para los hombres y tierna para las mujeres que parecian embobados…

Sakura anhelaba que su hijo naciera sano y fuerte como cualquier madre, pero sobre todo deseaba por ser una buena madre y poder llenar el espacio que le faltaria a su bebe… el de un padre, aunque muchos de los aldeanos pensaban que el bebe de Sakura era tambien de Sai, ya que siempre estaban juntos , ya fuera comiendo o caminando en el parque, todos pensaban que eran la pareja perfecta, aunque realmente aun no eran nada, , aun asi Sai amaba a Sakura y al bebe de esta, incluso cuando el se acercaba a Sakura o le decia unas palabras al bebe , este comenzaba a dar pataditas y se alborotaba con solo escuchar la voz del moreno.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ese no era un dia comun, estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, no queria pero no tenia opcion, ella ni se lo imaginaba pero ese dia la iba a ver… la única mujer que lo traia como loco, claro que no era raro, fisicamente Sakura era perfecta, tal vez demasiado, pero no solo era atracción fisica porque aunque no lo dijera seguido, era obvio que Sasuke ama a Sakura como nunca amo a nadie, o mas bien nunca habia amado a alguien, pero sabia que ella no era para el, por alguna razon nunca podian estar juntos, aunque últimamente habia estado teniendo encuentros con karin, el tenia necesidades de hombre, y Karin era quien las satisfacia´´, porque ella tenia que aguantar que el dijera el nombre de la otra entre gemidos…tenia que soportar la frialdad de Sasuke que solo la veia como un objeto para tener sexo por un rato y luego correrla como si fuera una puta cualquiera( aunque pensandolo bien si lo es).

En fin, llevaban 1 mes planeandolo, el se iba a hacer pasar por un señor feudal del pais del viento, iba a ir a Konoha acompañado de su equipo, iban a infiltrarse en la cena que habia sido organizada específicamente por la llegada de dicho feudal, y ya estando ahí iban a robar un pergamino que Madara ansiaba , para esto,cambio su aspecto por el de un señor maduro de unos 40 años y karin iba a ser su esposa ( ascOo) ella aparentaria una señora de unos 38 años y suigetsu y juugo iban a ser la escolta, el pensaba ir a la cena, robar el pergamino y pasar unos momentos para ver la casa de Sakura, quien seguramente estaria dormida y asi poder observarla una vez mas, ya tenia 7 meses sin verla y moria por saber como estaba…sin darse cuenta llego frente a la entrada de su antigua aldea.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche iba a salir a cenar con Sai, últimamente se sentia muy comoda con el, aun amaba demasiado a Sasuke eso era obvio, pero el mismo lo habia dicho, no volveria, y no queria que ella no esperara, y no es que Sakura fuera a olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero lo iba a intentar, sacarlo , seguro el ya lo habia hecho, el siempre habia sido asi, y sabia que no iba a cambiar y menos por ella, ademas le habia fallado.

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comezo a arreglarse, odiaba no poder ponerse su jeans ajustados de antes ya nada le entraba por esa barrigota pero su hijo valia la pena, desde que se enteraron que si estaba embarazada ella y Sai comenzaron a tener conversaciones con su panza y a decirle al bebe lo mucho que esperaban su llegada y lo mucho que lo amaban. Asi es, Sai le decia eso , el lo sentia como su hijo, aun sabiendo que en verdad era hijo de su enemigo.

Listo, mientras estaba pensando en todo eso termino de arreglarse, como era una cena formal llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a su pancita , era corto dejando asi ver sus marcadas y perfectas piernas pero sin perder la clase, llevaba tacones negros a juego con el vestido, y su bello y largo pelo recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones a cada lado, sombra negra que la hacia lucir madura y hermosa, un poco de rubor, gloss y su cartera de mano, perfecto, se veia hermosa y tierna con esa barriga gigante….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche iba a cenar con Sakura, la mujer que habia amado desde que la conocio, sabia que Uchiha aun ocupaba parte de su corazon, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, el la amaba y tambien al bebe que lleva dentro, estaba nervioso, cada vez que la veia su corazon latia a mil por hora y no podia evitar sonrojarse por lo bella que se veia, el embarazo la hacia lucir aun mas atractiva… y sin darse cuenta llego a su destino, trago saliva y toco la puerta.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrio, y ahí estaba, la mujer mas bella del mundo con su bella sonrisa parada justo frente a el, lucia simplemente espectacular, la tomo de la mano mintras le sonreia y se comenzaron su camino hacia la cena que ella personalmente se habia encargado de organizarle a un feudal del pais del viento que llegaria esa noche.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La cena seria en un salon bellisimo que contaba con un laberinto muy extenso en el jardin, el salon amplio y sofisticado adornos con muy buen gusto, escogidos por Sakura y una piscina al fondo, que llamaba mucho la atención.

Al llegar ahí Sasuke pudo notar la presencia de todos sus conocidos, sonrio interiormente al ver al extremo del salon a Naruto con Hinata y un bebe de aparentemente un mes de nacido, lucian bien juntos, por otro lado vio a Kakashi con su tipico librito sentado en una mesa, Tsunade se dirigia a el pero sus ojos se detuvieron en seco al ver a cierta pelirosa entrar por la puerta principal, y se llevo dos sorpresas, uno, estaba con el imbecil de Sai, y dos, estaba embarazadisima por dios lucia simplemente como una diosa, esa cara, esas piernas, toda ella era simplemente perfecta, pero un momento, estaba…EMBARAZADA? Su mente viajo rapidamente 7 mese atrás, la noche de despedida, al recordar todo lo que paso, un imperceptible rubor cubrio sus mejillas…

-Mr Kimimoto, es un honor tenerlo aquí en konoha-dijo Tsunade sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias-dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica que acababa de entrar en el salon.

Sin darse cuenta como, fue arrastrado por Tsunade a una de las mesas, la cual lucia esplendida, ahí se sentaron el, Karin y Tsunade.

-Pero que buen gusto par arreglar el salon-dijo Karin que miraba asombrada.

-Ohh, gracias, todo fue elegido personalmente por mi pupila, la señorita de ahí-dijo señalando a dicha pelirosa.

-Se llama Sakura Haruno y es la mejor ninja de Konoha, de hecho iba a ser amb. Pero como ven , mas bien sera madre jajajaja-dijo Tsunade con una risita.

Sasuke escuchaba y la miraba, solo ella podia haber dejado un salon normal , como un olimpo…

-Voy a agradecerle el organizar la cena-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba dispuesto a ir con la pelirosa que en ese momento se encontraba con su reemplazo , tenia que saber de quien era ese bebe.

-Buenas noches bella dama-dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Sakura giro su rostro a el, y sin darse cuenta porque, su corazón latio desmenuradamente,ella conocia esos ojos negros.

Verde y negro se unieron en uno solo por un instante…

-Bu..buenas noches Mr. Kimimono-dijo ésta mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Este salon es bellisimo, la Hokague me acaba de informar que usted lo arreglo personalmente para mi-dijo con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-Bueno eso es verdad-dijo ella con su tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke tuvo que controlarse para no deshacer el jutsu y besarla en ese momento…

Sin saber porque, se sentia algo intimidada por aquel señor, algo tenia el que le parecia sumamente conocido.

-Vaya veo que los jóvenes anora tienen hijos a muy temprana edad, cuantos meses tiene, si se puede saber?-pregunto algo serio.

-Ohh, 7 meses y medio , y si, la verdad es que estar embarazada es lo mejor que me pudo pasar-dijo ella tocandose la barriga.

Sasuke se atraganto, ella tenia 7 meses de embarazo, o ese hijo era suyo o se habia acostado con Sai unos dias después de su partida lo cual le doleria mucho.

-Y ya sabes que es?-pregunto curioso.

-Sii, es niño-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo, es muy afortunado el joven con el que llego-dijo esperando escuchar la respuesta de ella.

-¿Quién?, Sai?, Oh no , Sai no es el padre de mi hijo, aunque es como si lo fuera, no me deja sola ni un momento, es muy bueno conmigo-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke sintio un golpe tremendo en el estomago, se le fue el aire, y el Hueco de su corazon comenzo a doler.

-El n..no es el padre de tu hijo?-pregunto entrecortadamente.

-No, no lo es, pero es algo de lo que no quiero hablar-dijo seria y triste.

-Si me disculpa, tengo algo que hacer-dijo la chica mientras se giraba dispuesta a marcharse, no supo porque pero comenzo a sentirse incmoda hablando de sus cosas privadas con ese hombre.

Sasuke no reacciono, sintio que su mundo se venia abajo , ese hijo era suyo, ya no era el unico Uchiha en ese lugar, no , ahora habia otro pequeño ser dentro de ella, la mujer con la que habia soñado estar siempre.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De alguna manera pudo salir de ahí, aquel hombre la habia asustado, o mas bien esque le recordo mucho a Sasuke, y mas con esas preguntas, sentia que su corazon iba a salirse, trato de calmarse, por el bien del bebe, pero no pudo, comenzo a sentirse mal en plena cena, sabia que aun le faltaba un mes y medio al bebe, pero algo la alerto…sintio contracciones, esto no le podia estar pasando a ella, conto las contracciones eran 2 cada tres minutos, el bebe venia en camino…

-Saaaai!!-ese grito llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Sasuke.

Sakura entro como pudo al salon, las contracciones eran mas fuertes, en cuanto entro todos se aproximaron a ella, Tsunade supo casi inmediatamente de que se trataba por lo que se abrio paso entre la multitud de amigos que corrieron a ayudar a Sakura que estaba a punto de caer.

-Tsunade, ya es hora-dijo la pelirosa con miedo en el rostro.

Sasuke , Karin que estaba celosa y el resto del equipo se acercaron tambien para ver que estaba pasando, especialmente Sasuke, que estaba tenso.

-Sakura metio la mano en su vestido y cuando la saco estaba llena de sangre.

-Sakura!-grito un chico de pelo negro y lacio mientras corria al lado de su amada.

-Sai, es momento de llevar a Sakura al hospital-dijo Tsunade seria y preocupada.

Sai asento y como pudo cargo a la chica y salieron todos al hospital, Sasuke corria atrás de el , muy cerca, estaba preocupado y emocionado, cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo.

-Sasuke, se que es importante esto para ti, es tu hijo, pero este es el momento indicado para cumplir con la mision, todos estan concentrados en Sakura y el bebe-dijo Juugo mientras cogia a Sasuke de un brazo.

-Juugo no seas duro, es su hijo, ademas es mejor que Sasuke valla mientras nosotros vamos por el pergamino, asi no sospecharan, cuando lo tengamos, Karin entrara por ti al hospital, ahora ve con ella-dijo Suigetsu mientras lo empujaba.

-Gracias-dijo Sasuke mientras corria al hospital.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya en el hospital trato de mantener la composura, no seria normal que un feudal se preocupara asi por una chica que ni conocia…

Habian pasado ya 3 horas desde que Sakura habia entrado a la sala de partos, tsunade la atendia personalmente, pero se habia sabido desde el principio que el embarazo de Sakura era delicado, y para variar el bebe nacia un mes antes de lo previsto, estaban todos muy tensos.

De repente Tsunade salio de la sala con una gran sonrisa, pero en vez de dirigirse a Sasuke, se dirigio a Sai.

-Es un hermoso bebe, nacio muy despierto y muy sano, aunque por alguna razon, nacio con el sharingan activado, jamas en la historia se habia sabido de un Uchiha que naciera con el sharigan activado-dijo ella orgullosa.

Sasuke escuchaba todo con mas orgullo aun, moria por ver a su hijo, seguro estaria tan guapo, su madre es hermosa y el… pues todas sabemos que es guapisisimo.

-Y ya lo puedo entrar a ver?-pregunto entusiasmado Sai.

-Ya lo limpiaron, pero Sakura después de verlo y besarlo se quedo profundamente dormida, es normal, fue un parto muy duro y largo, sera mejor que te lo traiga aquí-dijo Tsuande haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Asi que eres padre?-pregunto arrogantemente el Uchiha a Sai que no habia prestado atención a su presencia ya que estaba muy emocionado.

-Si, asi es –dijo algo altanero.

-Hmp-dijo mientras veia a Tsunade salir con un bebe en brazos….

Lo observo mientras Tsunade se lo daba a Sai, era precioso, tenia el pelito negro y rebelde como el de su padre, era un clon exacto de el, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención esque en el momento que Sai lo cargo abrio los ojos , pero en vez de mirar a Sai, lo miro a el, sus ojos…no eran negros, pero tampoco verdes, eran una mezcla : un tono grisáceo-verde esmeralda, que le hacia lucir aun mas perfecto.

Sasuke se quedo en shock, no lo podia creer, era padre y su hijo ya habia despertado el sharingan, ademas era hermoso y tenia pinta de ser un genio tal como su madre y el mismo, las ganas lo vencieron.

-Puedo cargarlo?-pregunto serio pero con autoridad.

Tsunade y Sai lo miraron desencajados, ambos se miraron, pero asintieron con la cabeza aun extrañados.

Sai estiro los brazos y le entrego el bebe a Kimimono´´ , éste lo tomo entre sus brazos y sintio una corriente electrica recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación indescriptible la cual crecio al ver al bebe tomarle un dedo con su manita y sonreirle alegremente, se veia tan despierto…tenia a penas unos minutos de nacido y ya estaba tan despierto, sin duda el superaria a su madre y a el juntos.

Negro y rosa…la mezcla perfecta.

Miro por la venta a una Bella Sakura dormida, con el pelo esparcido por toda la almoada y una tierna sonrisa en los labios, el iba a volver pronto por sus ahora dos amores, pero ahora no podia, tenia algo que hacer antes.

A duras penas le entrego el bebe a Sai, el cual empezo a llorar al sentirse separado de su progenitor, aunque tambien se quedo callado cuando escucho la voz de Sai, algo que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha mayor.

-Espero y los cuides-dijo el Uchiha mirando a Sai, que a su vez lo miraba extrañado.

-Lo hare-dijo con seguridad.

De pronto entro Karin en la sala, como ya saben con el aspecto de la esposa del señor feudal .

-Vaya , pero que hermoso bebe-dijo mientras lo observaba, si que era un clon de Sasuke, lastima que ella no era la madre.

-Amor, creo que ya es hora de irnos al hotel, estas cansado y la familia del recien nacido necesitan descanzar-dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida.

-Si, tienes razon, muchas gracias por su amabilidad, me despiden de Haruno, ya que como saben mañana partimos muy temprano a casa, Tsunade como sabra , acepte el trato, con permiso-dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba a su bebe y se dirigia a la salida con Karin., le pidio discreción a su equipo, no queria que Madara supiera de la existencia de otro Uchiha…. Pero algo tenia claro, iba a volver pronto por Sakura y su hijo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bien hasta aquí por ahora, ahora si actualizare hasta el otro fin, como ya dije comienzo examenes el lunes, y como el viernes terminan voi a estar mucho mas alivianada, porfavor deseenme suerte en mi examen de mate…es el lunes y no lo puedo reprobar de eso depende mi parcial!**

**Espero y les haya gustado el cap, creo que fue muy productivo y avanzo mucho la historia jeje, a mi me gusto mucho, y espero y a ust tmbn!**

**Porfa no olviden los review con su opinión , ya saben que eso me anima a seguir con la historia, y el siguiente fin , espero publicar mi siguiente historia**

**Aaaaaa y porfavor denme nombres para el bebe que no se me ocurre ninguno, por eso no dije su nombre en este cap! Ayuda porfavor!!**

**LOS AMOOOO y gracias por todo su apoyo!!**

**BesOo bye byeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!!**

**Hey, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero esque me fui a extra en mate, y pues me puse a estudiar como loca para pasar jajaja pero bueno, espero y terminar la historia en uno o dos capitulos mas.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyooo**

**Los amo besOoOos.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La promesa de Sasuke quedo en el aire…habia pasado ya un año y medio del nacimiento de su hijo y tambien habia sido la ultima vez que habia sabido algo de sus dos amores, aunque habia estado a punto de morir en 2 ocasiones no se daba por vencido, tenia que verlos un ve mas, Sakura era simplemente la mujer de sus sueños y su pequeño hijo, bueno simplemente lo amaba con su vida, quien hubiera dicho que Sasuke Uchiha el poderoso tendria ese lado, aunque solo era cuando pensaba en ellos y se preguntaba que estarian haciendo mientras el pensaba en ellos.

Estaba preparandose para revelarse contra Madara y matarlo de una vez, casi alcanzaba su nivel y asi podria asegurarse de volver sin arriesgar a su familia, conocia a Madara y sabia que no se tentaria el corazon si lo abandonaba para ir con su familia, ademas no queria que el ya mencionado se enterara de la existencia de su progenitor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahora era toda una mujer, su cuerpo lo demostraba , ahora tenia la cadera mas ancha , haciendo que su cintura se notara mas pequeña y estilizada, sus piernas eran mas torneadas y el busto le habia crecido un poco, claro que manteniendose firme, su abdomen se veia igual de plano solo que ahora un poco marcado, las facciones de su cara eran mas finas y delicadas, su cabellos ahora era un poco mas corto, por debajo del busto y con fleco del lado, se veia simplemente perfecta ante los ojos de cualquier hombre, su sonrisa cautivaba a cualquier hombre de la aldea, pero en realidad ella ya estaba con alguien, alguien que no la habia dejado sola ni un momento, alguien que era como un padre para su pequeño hijo…

-Sai , dame a Shio-kun para cambiarle el pañal-dijo Sakura mientras extendia los brazos para recibir al pequeño de un año y medio, el bebe era realmente hermoso, sus facciones eran las de un angel y sus ojos grises denotaban una mirada que podia ser tierna pero firme, ademas el pequeño era muy listo para su edad y aveces se le activaba el sharingan.

-No, yo lo hago Sakura-dijo éste mientras le sonreia a la chica.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Seguro, lo eh hecho miles de veces,¿ verdad Shio-kun?-dijo mientras miraba al bebe, que ya tenia un amplio vocabulario para su edad.

-Muy bien, entonces los espero abajo, recuerda que Naruto-kun y Hinata nos esperan con Akemi en el parque-dijo Sakura mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Desde que la pequeña hija de Naruto habia nacido, se veian todos los jueves en el parque central de Konoha para que los pequeños Akemi y Shio jugaran mientras los adultos platicaban.

EN EL PARQUE…

Hinata tenia a la pequeña Akemi en brazos, la niña era la viva imagen de Yondaime, su abuelo, solo que tenia los ojos de Hinata y el cabello un poco mas oscuro, era muy bonita, ademas , siempre estaba con Shio-kun qien tenia mas el carácter de su padre.

-Hinata, Naruto-kun- saludo la pelirosada mientras se aproximaba con Sai y el pequeño hacia la posición de sus mejores amigos.

Al estar frente a frente, depositaron a los pequeños en una manta que extendieron en el suelo, mientras se acomodaban uno en cada extremo para tener controlados a los bebes mientras conversaban.

Naruto y Sai comenzaron a hablar de cosas como misiones anteriores y cosas por el estilo, mientras que Hinata y Sakura hablaban de cosas referentes a los bebes, después de un rato , Hinata y Sakura dejaron a los pequeños con los chicos, y ellas fueron a caminar un rato.

-Sakura-chan-le llamo Hintata algo sonrojada.

-Dime-expreso la pelirosa mientras le sonreia, Hinata e Ino se habian convertido en sus amigas inseparables , se contaban todo y se tenian la confianza del mundo, ademas Hinata ya no era tan penosa como antes.

-Etto, tu y Sai y son una pareja formal no?-pregunto la morena.

-Mmmm, pues podria decirse que si, porque?-pregunto curiosa .

-No han pensado en formalizar?

-No, aun no me siento lista para un compromiso asi-. Aseguro.

-Y no han pensado en tener un hijo propio?-pregunto curiosa.

-Etto, no lo creo Hinata, ademas sinceramente no eh… bueno tu sabes, Sai y yo , peues no ha pasado nada entre nosotros-aseguro sonrojada.

-Bueno, etto…pues es entendible, pero tal vez, Sai quiera algo mas serio, tu lo quieres Sakura?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-Si, lo quiero Hinata, pero aun no puedo olvidar completamente a Sasuke, me es difícil-dijo algo triste.

-Sakura…te entiendo yo amo a Naruto-kun y me seria difícil sacarlo de mi corazon, pero Sai esta aquí contigo, el te ama y bueno etto, pues Sasuke-kun no esta, no has sabido nada de el desde que se fue de nuevo, piensatelo-dijo la morena.

Al llegar con los chicos se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, asi que se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Sai no vivia con Sakura, pero obviamente la iba a acompañar a su casa.

-Bueno Sakura, hemos llegado-esperaba despedirse de ella, la beso en los labios y se pisponia a irse pero algo lo detuvo.

-Sai-kun, etto, bueno tu…quieres quedarte?-pregunto algo sonrojada.

Sai se quedo en shock, desde que habian comenzado a salir formalmente el no habia pasado ni una noche con Sakura, aunque se moria de ganas por hacerle el amor cada vez que la veia, no habia querido forzar las cosas ni mucho menos.

-Sa-sakura, tu quieres que…-fue interrumpido.

-Sai-kun creo que deberiamos dar el siguiente paso-dijo muy segura, pero algo sonrojada.

-Sakura, no quiero que te sientas presionada, sabes que te esperare, el tiempo que sea necesario esta bien?-dijo mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre de la pelirosa.

Pero en vez de eso Sakura apreto mas el agarre.

-No, Sai-kun, yo quiero estar contigo, me siento lista-dijo mientras lo miraba.

Sin decir mas, y sabiendo que el lo deseaba mas que ella, lo hizo pasar, estaba muy nerviosa, después de todo el unico hombre con el que habia estado era Sasuke, algo dentro de ella sentia que estaba traicionando a Sasujke, pero el la habia dejado, entonces recordo que la carta decia que no esperara por el.

-Sai, ire a recostar a Shio-kun , ahora vuelvo-dijo mientras subia con el bebe en brazos.

Sai se quedo en la sala, estaba nervioso, antes de Sakura habia estado con otras chicas, pero bueno, estaba con ella desde hace un año, peor contando el tiempo desde que la estubo esperando, seria como 2 años sin sexo, y de repente la vio bajar, y se quedo boquiabierto , pensandolo bien , verla asi, compensaria 10 años sin sexo.

Sakura llevaba un camisón negro que le llegaba por encmia del muslo y que era transparentoso , dejaba ver debajo su ropa interior, y sus perfectas piernas y curvas.

Sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre ella, con suavidad claro, la abrazo y la beso, ella profundiso el beso mientras enredaba su piernas en su cintura y el la dirigia hacia la alcoba, ya ahí la deposito en la cama sin romper el beso, se separo un poco de ella, para verla a los ojos.

-Sakura, si no…-fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Ssshhh, te quiero Sai y de verdad quiero hacer el amor contigo-dijo, mientras ponia un dedo en los labios del chico.

Ahora ella tomo la iniciativa y se coloco encima de Sai, comenzo a mover su cadera en circulos para incitarlo, esto funciono a la perfeccion, Sai comenzo a gemir por lo bajo, mientras que poso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella , que seguia moviendose encima del miembro de Sai, no lo resistio mas, se sento con Sakura en sus piernas y comenzo a besarle apasionadamente el cuello, y a descender hasta su clavicula.

Ella comenzo a quitarle la camisa , mientras que besaba su perfecto abdomen y acariciaba su marcada espalda, con delicadesa lo empujo hacia atrás, de modo que quedara recostado en la cama y ella encima de el sentada, se inclino hacia delante y comenzo a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y su ancho cuello, mientras que el acariciaba su delicada y suave espalda por debajo del camisón.

Sai no lo resistio y comenzo a quitarle el camisón delicadamente a Sakura, luego la puso debajo de el y comenzo a besar el cuello de la chica y el comienzo de sus senos, lo deseaba tanto, y se exitó mas cuando escucho los gemidos de Sakura, tomo uno sus senos con una mano por debajo del sostén y comenzo a masajearlo mientras sentia como su erección crecia, comenzo a meter su otra mano debajo de la braguita de Sakura, que se sentia humeda.

De la nada, ella se coloco de nuevo encima del chico, de un solo movimiento retiro sus pantalos y sus boxer, Sai se quedo en shock, no esperaba ese movimiento, pero le gusto, ella se inclino, y comenzo a besar su abdomen, mientras repetia _ te quiero_ y Sai no pudo evitar sonrojarse y conmoverse.

En un giro la puso debajo de el y le quito el sostén y las bragas, ella temblo por un momento , pero el no se detuvo, comenzo a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura, sus senos su abdomen, comenzo apretar sus nalgas y a acariciar y arañar un poco sus piernas suaves al tacto, se bajo a la altura de las rodillas de la chica, y comenzo a subir con humedos besos hasta la intimidad de ella.

-Sa-sai-kun-dijo en un tono demasiado sensual y lleno de pena y placer cuando sintio la lengua de el rozar su intimidad, esto insito mas a Sai a seguir en su labor, lamiendo i besando , profundizo con su lengua, mientras levantaba la vista para ver como Sakura gemia y se arqueaba del placer.

-Sai-kun!-gritaba por el placer que le estaba brindando, mientras posaba sus manos en la cabeza del chico, insitandolo a seguir.

Sai no aguanto mas e introdujo un dedo en el interior de Sakura, pudo notar que estaba algo angosto, cuando la sintio relajada, comenzo a mover su dedo, la escucho gemir su nombre y la sintio arañar su espalda, la sintio llegar al orgasmo .

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, y la miro como pidiendo permiso, ella asintio y lo miro con ternura mientras sentia como el iba entrando en ella con una delicadeza impresionante, como temiendo romperla, aun estaba algo angosta, espero unos momentos, y comenzo a moverse y a enbestirla, al principio lento y suave, pero se fue haciendo mas intenso, ambos estaban sudados y gimiendo el nombre el uno del otro hasta que ambos llegaban al orgasmo.

-Sai-ku, te quiero-dijo Sakura que se estaba quedando medio dormida.

-Y yo a ti-dijo mientras la atraia hacia el y besaba su frente, pasa asi, ambos quedar dormidos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura abria pesadamente los ojos, ese dia se sentia extrañamente bien, recordo lo que paso la noche anterior y palpo al lado , pero sintio el espacio de su cama vacio, algo la hizo sentirse mal, aunque sabia bien que Sai no era como Sasuke, no, el se despediria , no se marcharia asi nada mas, noto su cuerpo desnudo y lo tapo con las sabanas.

De pronto lo vio entrar por la puerta, en una mano, llevaba al pequeño Shio-kun ya bañana y vestido y en la otra llevaba una charola con el desayuno de los tres, en ese momento sintio ganas de llorar, sabia que era afortunada de tenerlo ahí, para ella, comenzaba a amar a ese hombre…

-Sai-kun, no era ncesario que te molestaras-dijo apenada.

-Sakura , tu y Shio-kun son mi familia, los amo y lo sabes, sabes que quiero a Shio como mi propio hijo, y que me encanta estar con el, y quiero que las cosas cambien.-dijo muy serio.

-Quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero tener un bebe, aparte de Shio-kun , claro, que ya es _nuestro___hijo, si no estas lista lo entiendo, pero estoy hablando de planes a futuro.

-Sai-kun-dijo sorprendia mientras miraba con que cariño el bebe se abrazaba a Sai.

EN EL TRBAJO…

Después de dejar a Shio en la guarderia del hospital , se dirigio a su consultorio, al llegar deposito su bolsa y su abrigo y se puso la bata blanca, se sento en su escritorio , mientras dudaba en si tomarse la pastilla que tenia en su mano.

FLASH BACK

_Caminaba indecisa hacia la ofcina de Tsunade aun con Shio en sus brazos, al llegar toco la puerta._

_-Pase-indico la voz desde adentro._

_-Tsuande sama, necesito un favor-dijo segura de si misma, sabia que Tsunade la queria como a su hija y la iba a escuchar._

_-Dime-hablo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para cargar al pequeño que le extendia los brazos y la llamaba abuela._

_-Anoche, Sai y yo etto…bueno tuvimos intimidad-dijo sonrojada._

_-¿En verdad?-pregunto sorprendida mientras sostenia al pequeño._

_-Hai, y necesito pastillas anticonceptivas, no quiero un embarazo en este momento-dijo seria._

_-mmm, comprendo, pero¿ acaso no uso condon?-pregunto con toda la naturalidad del mundo._

_-Etto, no esque no fue planeado-dijo ahora roja como tomate._

_-Muy bien, toma-dijo mientras caminaba hacia un repisa de su oficina aun con el niño en brazos, abria un cajon y sacaba unas pastillas, y estiraba el brazo para que Sakura las alcanzara._

_-Con esto, es seguro que no hay embarazo-tomala cuando llegues a tu consultorio, solo hace efecto si la tomas durante las 20 horas siguientes a la acción sexual, si la tomas después no servira- dijo mientras le entregaba al bebe y se despedia._

_-Gracias Tsunade sama-dijo esto , tomo las pastillas y el bebe y salio rumbo al hospital._

END FLASH BACK

Se levanto del escritorio, tomo una botella de agua, introdujo la pastilla en su boca y bebio el agua, estaba decidido, no estaba lista para otro bebe en este momento.

Entro una enfermera…

-Sakura-san, ya llego el primer paciente-dijo mientras miraba curiosa a Sakura.

-Oh, que pase, porfavor-dijo mientras se acomodaba.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que hacer, por un lado se sentia sucio, habia estado teniendo sexo con la puta de Karin varias veces, es normal que un hombre tenga necesidades, pero lo peor es que a Karin parecia no importarle que solo se la cogiera por urgencia, y que ademas gimiera el nombre de Sakura, en vez del suyo, era una situación deplorable y tenia que terminar con ella pronto.

-Sasukito-Grito una pelirroja euforica mientras se acercaba a el con un paso ``sexy´´

-¿Qué quieres Karin?-dijo enfadado.

-Quieres divertirte un rato?-pregunto de forma ``sensual´´

-No, y es mejor que ya no vengas en la noche, ya no quiero tu servicio-dijo secamente.

-P-ero Sasukito-kun, pense que te gustaba, no me puedes hacer esto-dijo mientras trataba de acortar la distancia entre los dos.

-Si puedo, y no te acerques, date tu lugar y mejor largate, sabes que no me interesas-dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-NO!!-grito enojada-Tu eres mio Sasuke, lo has sido siempre, se que me deseas-dijo mientras corria hacia el.

-No, y te dije que no te acercaras, lo siento , pero no me interesas, ten dignidad y marchate-dijo ahora levantando la voz.

-Sa-suke, yo te amo, lo sabes, no vivo sin ti y yo se que tu tambien me quieres-dijo casi gritando al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el Uchiha.

-NO!!!-grito y por inercia empujo a la chica haciendo que esta se estampara contra un estante lleno de libros y estos le cayeran encima.

-Ah!!, Sasuke-kun , porque me haces esto, yo me entrego ati porque te amo, hago todo porque me mires, pero eres cruel y aun asi te amo-dijo llorando del dolor tanto fisico como del corazón.

-Lo siento Karin, no queria que esto pasara, en verdad lo siento, pero realmente no te amo, tu sabes que amo a Sakura no quize lastimarte, pero fuiste tu quien se ilusiono, es mejor asi, ahora vete porfavor-dijo mientras la miraba con lastima.

-Sasuke, dime porque ¿que eh hecho mal?!-decia mientras se levantaba y lo miraba llorando.

-Porque no te amo, lo sabes, no te engañes, ahora porfavor marchate-dijo secamente.

Karin no lo pudo evitar y salio corriendo, Sasuke si que lo iba a lamentar, nadie , nadie le hacia lo que Sasuke acababa de hacer.

Sasuke se sentia mal por Karin, en verdad nunca habia ido su intencion aventarla y que se lastimara , pero el no le habia hecho creer ilusiones imposibles.

Ademas el ya tenia un plan hecho, en menos de un mes, estaria de vuelta en Konoha, con su familia, la mujer que amaba y su hijo, sin temor de que los lastimen, todo estaba listo, era cuestion de unos dias para empezar su plan y matar a Madara, y para eso necesitaba unicamente a Juugo y Suigetsu, Karin ya no entraba en sus planes, pero no pudo decircelo, seria demasido para ella,en ese estado que se encontraba ahora, al llegar a Konoha, se lo diria, desintegraria el equipo Hebi y se dedicaria a su familia.

Un mes, un poco menos, y te vere…Sa-ku-ra.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dejen REVIEWS!!! De eso depende el siguiente capitulooo**

**Bien hasta aquí por ahora, ya tengo la continuación jaja pero lo publico mañana o pasado, deseenme suerte en mi extra de mate, hay unos puntos para aclarar, tal vez crean que fui muy cruel con Karin , pero bueno la odio jaja y ademas no saben lo que pasara el sig cap, y puse lemon entre sai y sakura, pòr petición de un lector, se lo prometi y cumpli ademas es mas drama a la historia…**

**¿Qué pasara? Jajaja leanlo en el siguiente capitulo, estara bueno y bueno ahora Sakura tambien quiere a Sai, pero no sabe que sasuke volvera por ella…**

**Espero su apoyo y su opinión.**

**Los amOoOooo**

**besos**


	11. IMPORTANTE LEAN PORFAVOR

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!!**

Bueno, queridos lectores, dedo decirles algo importante, estoy dudando si continuar el fic de ``Beatiful love´´ porque estoy algo decepcionada y molesta, ya que recientemente, una chica me robo el fic, y lo publico en otra pagina web, me molesta porque creo que me eh esforzado por brindarles un buen entretenimiento , tratando de ser creativa y hacer un fic distinto, pero lo que mas me molesta es que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cambiar nombres o lugares…todo es exactamente igual, parece que copio y pego, hasta el nombre de la historia esta escrito igual.

PORFAVOR si ven mi fic en otro lado o con otro autor, diganmelo porfavor, y pues esto me hace dudar si terminar la historia o deplano ahí dejarla

Porfavr, creo que es cuando mas necesito de su apoyo, si quieren que continue el fic dejenme un review, que diga su opinión , ya que del ultimo cap. Recibi muy pocos reviews, y como les eh dicho siempre…estós son mi inspiración, espero su apoyo y comprensión ante esta situación,

Recuerden que los aMOo y de ustedes depende que siga el fic…

besOs! Y aun asi gracias por el apoyo que me han dado….

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!


End file.
